


Ross Gets Bent

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Sucking, Big Ass, Chubby, Cock Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbend, Genderswap, Incest, Mind Break, Other, Pregnant, Rimming, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: After years of being tormented, emasculated and abused by his mean older brother Ross, a teenage boy named Keegan wishes that just for once, Ross would be the "bitch"... and unexpectedly has it granted.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was old enough to consider such things, Keegan had hated and feared his older brother, Ross.  
  
Ross was a tried-and-true asshole in the way that only an older brother can be. Eighteen years old to Keegan’s thirteen, a foot taller and eight pounds heavier, he had all the physical attributes to be a bully, and used these to his advantage whenever it suited him. More crucially, the big, black-haired young man had the mindset of a bully, pressing his advantages in size and seniority whenever it suited his lethally quick temper.  
  
Keegan was a thoughtful, creative boy, and everything Ross was not. He was fair-skinned, with grandmother-pinchable cheeks and large, expressive blue eyes; Ross had started growing a moustache at twelve and had a stronger jawline that despite his own relative youth was often peppered with stubble. Where Keegan was shy and polite, Ross was brash and boorish, butting into conversations and displaying a sense of humor more fitting for someone his brother’s age. His eyes were dark brown and seemed to swirl with the rudimentary cunning of a habitual liar and thief.  
  
Ross’s sins were many. The first time Keegan had invited a girl over to the house, Ross had entered the basement where they were working on a school project, held Keegan down, and farted loudly on his head, leaving him red-faced and ashamed… not to mention none-too-fresh-smelling. He then confided in the girl, Hannah, that she better not get any ideas about Keegan because, in his words, “my brother is a huge homo who likes the cock”.  
  
“You’re an asshole, Ross!” Keegan had yelled, squashed under his brother’s heavy thighs.  
  
“Yeah?” Ross had replied. “And what are you going to do about it, bitch?” He wetted his finger, stuck it in Keegan’s ear (pinning a clump of his neck-length chestnut-colored hair inside as well), and twisted it around… the fabled  _Wet Willy_. Keegan had struggled, but it was no use. He was being toyed with, right in front of his female guest. Not a girlfriend, of course… but a friend nonetheless. Someone he had hoped to impress. Ross, as was his way, was ruining everything.   
  
Then he had pulled Keegan’s shorts down, exposing his small, round rear end in a pair of tighty whities.   
  
Then he had given him a spanking.  
  
When Ross finally left, Keegan and Hannah had only been able to look at each other shamefacedly. No further work had been done on the school project, and there had been no further visits to the house for young Hannah. Whenever he saw her at school after the incident, Keegan couldn’t help but drop his eyes.  
  
The worst thing about Ross, to Keegan, was his utter unfairness. Though their busy parents assigned chores to each of them in roughly equal measure, Ross made sure to force Keegan to do all the work as soon as the parental figures were out of earshot. If Keegan objected, Ross would hold him down and charlie-horse his thighs with short punches until he agreed to do all the work and more. And if Ross happened to accidentally break something or do something wrong, he would come to his brother and force him to take the blame, with the promise of additional beatings should the younger boy not agree.  
  
They shared few genuine, happy moments. Ross fancied himself an athlete, though he was too lazy and irresponsible to dedicate himself enough to really succeed. Keegan was more of a bookworm, and enjoyed reading comics. They both enjoyed gaming, though Keegan was very, very careful not to beat Ross too often at the few games they both enjoyed, like Mortal Kombat 11. To do so meant that the younger boy would be on the receiving end of punishments for wounding Ross’s fragile ego.  
  
Keegan hated and feared Ross in the way that only younger, smaller brothers can hate their loutish older siblings. He was already getting more attention from girls at school than Ross ever had, perhaps because of his fair good looks and the fact that unlike Ross, he wasn’t a complete asshole, and this, too, had started to raise his brother’s ire.  _‘You look like a faggot with your hair down to your neck’_ , was one favored Ross-ism.  _‘Like you could ever get a girlfriend. You probably want to take it in the ass.’_  
  
Once Keegan had made the mistake of objecting to this abuse, angrily retorting that he would probably have a girlfriend before Ross since he wasn’t such a stupid mean-spirited turd, and the repercussions had been serious and immediate. Ross had grabbed a handful of Keegan’s hair before ragdolling him around his room, slapping model figurines off of the computer desk and ruining hours of painstaking painting, then splitting the boy’s lip with a short knuckle-knock to the mouth. “See if girls want to kiss you when I knock your fucking teeth out, faggot!” Ross had growled, and then forced Keegan to beg for mercy. He did so, even has his tear-filled eyes blazed with hate.  
  
For these reasons and more, Keegan was rolled his eyes with pure misery when Ross darkened his door one evening and said that all the dishes and vacuuming were Keegan’s responsibility that night, since Ross was headed out with some friends. Keegan, who was busy experimenting with an art tablet that their parents had bought him for Christmas, only fetched a deep sigh that made his slender shoulders slump. “That’s not fair,” he said, putting down the stylus that he had been using to sketch. Artistic ability was yet another trait that Keegan didn’t share with his older brother. “I have a ton of homework. Come on, Ross, at least do the vacuuming.”  
  
“Fuck that,” came the reply, and Ross stepped into the room and crossed his arms in front of his black tee shirt. He was dressed in typical Ross fashion - ratty running shoes, black jeans, tee shirt exposing his forearms, black hair spiked up in what he thought was a stylish way, but in reality made him look like a jerkoff from Jersey Shore. His eyes carried the threat of violence. “You’re doing it because I say so.” He paused and looked at Keegan’s workspace. “What are you even doing anyway? Trying to be a fancy artist so you can get some pussy?”  
  
Keegan sighed again. Ross talked constantly about ‘pussy’ and ‘hooking up with sluts’, as if it were the most important thing in the world. “I’m trying to learn to draw,” Keegan said. “Because it’s  _fun_. And a cool thing to learn.” He spoke slowly and ponderously, like he was explaining the concept of fun to a three-year-old. Ross, predictably, just laughed.  
  
“That looks like dogshit,” he opined, pointing to the computer screen, where an earnest but imperfect attempt at an anime character’s face was painstakingly coming together. “But whatever. While you’re in here being a bitch I’m going to be out there crushing ass tonight.” He smiled and seemed for a moment to strut like a peacock in full plumage. Keegan did everything he could not to roll his eyes.  
  
_You’re a liar_ , he thought, viciously.  _You’re such a liar, Ross. You don’t have a girlfriend and you talk nonstop about boobs and butts and sex because you’re covering up for the fact that nobody wants to date you._  
  
His thoughts were cut short when Ross picked up his tablet and examined it like a caveman seeing his first gemstone. “How does this piece of shit even work?” He held it high and the USB cable stretched out into the air.  
  
“Put it down!” Keegan cried, and the strength of his voice surprised him. He also knew it had been a mistake to yell so loud. The first rule of Ross was to never let Ross know that an object was important. That would only give Ross the power to deny it, to steal it, to break it if he wanted. Of course, Ross didn’t heed his warning and held it higher over his head, his eyes gleaming. The USB cable, at its limit, popped out of Keegan’s computer and there was a chiming sound as it disconnected.  
  
“You just made a mistake,” Ross crowed, and spun the tablet in his hand like a pizzeria owner with fresh dough.   
  
“Yeah, having a jerk as a brother!” Keegan cried, and stood up from his chair to reach up for the tablet. But Ross only held it higher.  
  
“No, you didn’t save your work!” Ross replied, and then deftly reached around Keegan to press the power button on his PC tower, shutting off the entire works. Keegan cried out as hours of practice and work, unsaved, was relegated to nothingness. Of course his work wasn’t very good yet, but it had still been  _something_ … something he’d tried very hard at and had wanted to keep.  
  
“Ross you FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Keegan wailed, and he brought back a slender forearm and punched it against Ross’s chest. It was like hitting a side of beef with a soup ladle. Ross did not even budge, and laughed even louder, spinning the tablet some more and then tossing it onto the hardwood floor without so much as a care in the world. It clattered to the ground, possibly broken.   
  
“Ross!”  
  
“Tough shit,” Ross growled, and grabbed Keegan by his tee shirt, hauling it up, and the boy onto his tiptoes along with it. “Your time drawing faggy anime guys is done. It’s time to vacuum and do the dishes. And if you tell mom and dad, I’ll beat the fucking shit out of you. Now just take care of that shit so I can hook up with some hot pussy tonight.”  
  
He shoved Keegan back into the chair and the boy’s blue eyes filled with tears. He wanted so badly to fight back against Ross, but he didn’t have the physicality to do it. “You’re a stupid asshole, Ross,” he said, sniffling. “And you’re a liar. No girls even like you.”  
  
“At least I’m not a faggot like you,” Ross replied, evenly, and for the moment, seemed content to talk rather than use his fists. Perhaps he knew that he had gone a bit too far in damaging his brother’s expensive tablet. “Like any girls would even suck your little tiny eenie-weenie dick anyway. You probably don’t even have any hair on your cock. You need to find a nurse to put a diaper on you and jerk your tiny little baby dick, Kee.”  
  
“I have a bigger dick than you!” Keegan cried back, and he felt a surge of absolute frustration that drove him past the limits of his patience. He wanted to hurt his brother somehow, make him ache inside in the same way he constantly did to others. “Lots of girls like me! How come you don’t have a girlfriend Ross? You’re always talking about how I suck dicks and my dick all the time, maybe you’re the one who likes dicks!”  
  
Ross glowered and cracked his knuckles. He decided in that moment that he might have to really tune his little brother up, night out or no night out. It had been a few months since he’d blackened an eye or split a lip, and keegan was getting sassy. Ross wouldn’t let  _anyone_  get away with implying he was gay or that he had a small cock. That was Ross rule number one. His mind began to formulate a plan. He would pants his brother and hang his naked ass from the iron-wrought front gates of the house, so that every passerby could see his tiny weiner. Maybe he would even call a few friends to come over and laugh.  
  
“Come here, you little shithead!” he seethed, and grabbed Keegan before the boy could get away, slamming him over the edge of the bed and digging two fingers into his waistband. It struck him in that moment how inappropriate it all was - hell, he could have raped his little brother’s ass, if that was what he had in mind - but shook the thought away. No, it was just a prank. Just a harmless prank, one brother to another. He tore Keegan’s shorts and underwear down the boy’s slender hips, exposing his ass, which was smooth and round as expected of a lad that age, unbesmirched by the macho hairiness that had long-since enveloped his own rear.  
  
“You look like a bitch!” Ross accused, and whacked Keegan on the ass. “I knew you didn’t have any hair on your dick. You should dress up as a girl!” The boy was struggling and kicking, which was good - causing embarrassment and discomfort had been, after all, Ross’s intent - but a warning was going off in his mind that perhaps he was taking this particular torment too far. As if to prove this point, he caught a glimpse of his little brother’s penis and balls as Keegan kicked his legs… and they turned out to be not-so-little! In fact, his ‘little bro’ had a big, fat, smooth penis and a pair of big heavy nuts that were totally at odds with the size of the rest of his body!  
  
Just was quickly as he’d engaged in the horseplay, Ross let his hands off of Keegan’s waistband and stepped back, shocked by what he’d seen, and sensing that he’d crossed a line into behavior that was, by his own harsh standards, rather  _gay_. Keegan pulled his pants and underwear up, crawled to the side of his bed nearest the wall, and looked at Ross sullenly. “You better not tell mom and dad about any of this,” Ross warned, but his voice lacked the conviction it had had earlier.  
  
“Just get out of here, Ross,” Keegan pouted, his big blue eyes wet with the beginnings of tears. “Why don’t you just leave and never come back?”  
  
Ross turned to leave. In light of what had just happened, and the revelation that Keegan’s dick was in fact bigger than his own (by quite a lot, actually), he felt the need to collect himself. But he kept the same stone face as he moved, not wanting to let the brat get the satisfaction of irking him. “Remember what I said,” he warned.  
  
And then he shut the door and was gone.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Keegan lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, with his face a mask of misery. He had plugged his tablet back in and it hadn't worked. It was broken, all thanks to Ross. And if he tattled to their parents about his older brother’s involvement, he knew it would just result in even worse treatment and addition property damage; perhaps to his collection of comic books, perhaps in the form of crude pranks and anonymous messages to his friends about how he was “a little bitch who loves the cock”.  
  
“I wish  _Ross_  was the bitch,” he whispered aloud to himself, as if it was an incantation. “Then maybe he’d shut up.” He blew his bangs out of his eyes forlornly and shuffled his legs together uncomfortably under the covers, wiggling his toes, stretching out his growing body as if willing it to get bigger, giving him the physical presence to oppose his brother.  
  
He was a good-natured boy who only wanted to live a happy life. It had been his bad luck to be saddled with such a jerk for an older brother. And as he closed his eyes to dream, the cosmos, perhaps sensing the galactic scale of the unfairness, doled out a little luck on his side.  
  
His dreams were very interesting that night. An offer was made. And Keegan accepted.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“What the fuck?” Ross’s voice rang out through the top floor of the house, where he and Keegan’s rooms were on opposite sides of the hall.  
  
His moustache was gone. It hadn’t been much in the first place, those bristly hairs over his top lip, but Ross had been proud of them nonetheless. Looking in the upstairs bathroom mirror and seeing face barren of hair and stubble had shocked him into his exclamation… and the sound of his voice shocked him anew and prompted a repetition.  
  
“What the  _fucking fuck!_?”  
  
His voice was higher and more feminine. There was no mistaking it. Ross cleared his throat and tried again, staring into the mirror like a crazy person. Though there was no microphone present, all he could think so say was “testing, testing,” and so he did. The high register of his voice remained unchanged. It sounded like him, but also different, like the drag queens he had sometimes seen on television. He brought a hand to his throat, thinking his vocal chords might be injured, and was startled not only by the smoothness of his skin (no more neck stubble for ol’ Ross, thank you very much) but how narrow his neck seemed.  
  
And how low he seemed in the mirror.  
  
“What the shit  _is_  this?” he whispered, his voice alien in his own ears. It was the voice of a transitioning trans-woman who was working hard to get the right female sound. He had been half-asleep as he stumbled into the bathroom to take a leak, but the view into the mirror had stopped him cold before he could attend to the needs of his bladder. Now, he realized the entire room was being seen from a subtly different angle; his face was lower in the mirror, he needed to raise his arm higher to grip the towels in the towel-hanger, and the sink’s edge bumped against his ribs when before it had been waist-high.   
  
He was shorter, no doubt about it. Ross tugged at the black Slipknot tee-shirt he’d been wearing and found it fit much more loosely than before at the shoulders and waist. As he looked frantically around himself, a tangle of black hair fell into his eyes and her pushed it away absently, until he realized that even that detail was wrong.   
  
_Hair?_  In his eyes? But he’d gotten a fairly short haircut just a week ago! He returned to the mirror and his eyes, no longer marred by the blurriness of sleep, saw a tangle of shiny black hair falling down over his shoulders. He tousled it experimentally, as if it could somehow be a wig, and found it silken, soft, and certainly attached to his scalp. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed again, and leaned closer to the mirror, detecting all manner of changes that frightened him with their strangeness. His jaw wasn’t just devoid of stubble; it was less pronounced, a rounder, softer curve. His eyes seemed bigger; he realized it was because his eyelashes, both above and below the eye, were longer. His lips seemed swollen. He reached up to grip his lower lip and tug at it experimentally, it bulged between his fingers like a fat gummy worm. The eyelashes, the longer hair, the lack of beard, the plump lips… it was all leading to the same insane conclusion!  
  
_I look like a girl_ , his mind screamed. His first instinct was to shake his head in negation of that idea. The second was to run his hand down the front of his boxers to verify the presence of the most famous and quintessential male part. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he discovered that even  _that_  essential, defining element had changed. A quick dropping of his boxers and lift of his shirt (he had to pull it out of the way, as it now fit him like a tent) confirmed his fears… where he’d once proudly sported a cock the considered to be fair-sized, there was nothing but the soft swell of outer labia. His thighs, previously hairy as all-get-out, were now completely barren of hair - except for a patch just above his newfound pussy!  
  
His eyes were wide with astonishment as he poked and prodded at these new sexual organs, spreading the lips, flicking the swollen, pink bean of a clitoris back and forth and alarming himself with the resulting sensations. It was impossible! It was crazy! Yet, he was seeing it with his own two eyes.  
  
“Oh fuck, fuck fuck… fuck me!” Ross exclaimed to himself, and grabbed a shaving mirror from the sink, angling it around to his ass. What he saw was the same story - he had no hair on his rear at all, just milky white skin… and his butt looked enormous! It was like a rap video back there! But that meant-  
  
“Oh no,” he breathed. “No, no, no!” He gripped his shirt and pulled it up.  
  
_Boobs._ An embarrassingly large pair of honkers. He had gone to bed with normal-looking, quarter-sized male nipples that were surrounded by rings of coarse black hair, and now not only was his chest completely devoid of hair, but his nipples were large, raised, and pink- three times as big as before and stretched over two huge orbs that seemed as large as bowling balls. The points were poking out nearly an inch like big, fat pencil erasers!  
  
He poked a finger against one experimentally, and winced as a tingle went through his body. They were unbelievably sensitive! Then he heard another voice and was almost startled into tipping over. It was Keegan, complaining about him hogging the bathroom.  
  
“Hurry up, Ross!” came the juvenile voice from outside. “I have to take a piss!”  
  
Ross opened his mouth to tell his brother that he could  _fuck off_ , that  _he could shove his dick up his own ass and piss until it came out his mouth for all he cared_ , that he would  _come out when he was good and ready_ , and if _Keegan didn’t like it he could go suck a fucking cock_. Typical Ross stuff. But those words died in his mouth when he realized that if he bellowed, Keegan would hear his voice, and no doubt notice the change. He cleared his throat and tried to manufacture as deep a register as his transformed vocal cords could muster.  
  
_“I’m taking a shit, fuck off_ ,” he claimed, and was horrified to hear how he sounded. He sounded not like a young man but rather a woman imitating a man and artificially lowering the pitch of her words. It sounded fake and ridiculous, and his little brother, being the busybody know-it-all he was, would no doubt pick up on it.  
  
“You sound weird, Ross,” Keegan said, immediately, and Ross swore under his breath.   
  
“Just go downstairs!” he managed. “I’m not feeling well!”  
  
“Just let me get my toothbrush, then.”  
  
“Keegan, fuck off!” Ross cried, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. This time there would be no denying it. His voice had been a sassy feminine squawk, like a fight breaking out between two baby mamas on reality television. His outburst at least seemed to have the effect of satisfying Keegan, and when he heard his brother’s feet on the steps going down, Ross retreated and sat down on the toilet with his boxer shorts around his ankles. Once there, he took the piss he’d been needing to take since he woke up, not through a penis, but through a urethra that seemed, compared to his previous experience, quite abbreviated. In fact, the urine was splattering through his pussy lips and spraying all over the bowl! “Shit!” he moaned, and then reached down to spread himself. He continued doing his business while staring helplessly at feet that seemed barely half the size of what they’d been before.   
  
He lifted one limb carefully out of his bunched shorts and examined it; gone were the yellowed toenails, calluses and the pronounced bunyon, replaced by dainty little toesies in the same pale color as the rest of his newly-fair skin. Despite years of neglect, he suddenly looked like he’d been having pedicures on the regular. And the size was the most amazing thing. He’d had size 12 feet previously. Now his feet were tiny. He stared at his feet and hands as his urine emptied into the bowl through a cock that had also shrunken down to almost nothing. His hands, like his feet, were much smaller. The burly bowler’s forearms, with their abundance of black hair, had been replaced by reedy, slender lengths that were completely hairless. Ross pulled his shirt all the way off and looked up his arm to the shoulder. His biceps were like pipestems compared to their previous glory, his shoulders narrow.  
  
Indeed, the only part of him that had gotten larger were the ass and hips, which he felt weighing heavy on the toilet seat, and his enormous breasts! He thought of how high he’d stood in the vanity and made some mental calculations. Old Ross had been 5’11, “new” Ross was barely  _five feet!_  
  
He suddenly wanted to be back in bed. Very badly he wanted it, to curl up under the covers where nobody could see him. It had to be some sort of hormonal thing. He knew that there were drugs that ‘trannies’, as he called them, could take so their bodies would change. Obviously he’d been spiked with something. His mind, reeling with shock, did not question this conclusion; though if he had thought about it, even Ross would have realized there was no simple drug one could take to replace a penis with a pussy.  
  
He rose from the toilet, hauled his boxer shorts up over his wide hips, and threw his large tee-shirt back over his head. Opening the door to the upstairs hall a crack, he peered out and then, satisfied the coast was clear, began to tiptoe back to the privacy of his room.  
  
“Holy crap, it actually worked!”  
  
Ross nearly jumped in the air from surprise, and turned, causing a jiggle of boobs. It was Keegan, of course - the sneaky younger boy had only pretended to walk down the stairs. Now, he looked at his older “brother” with earnest astonishment. “You really are a girl! Holy shit!”  
  
“I’m not a girl, you little shithead!” Ross hissed, instinctively covering up with two arms. “What did you do? I’m going to fucking beat the shit out of you!”  
  
“Jeez, you’re so much smaller,” Keegan marveled, and came up to the hallway to get a close look. He was perhaps only an inch shorter than the newly transformed “Ross”, and his face filled with a curious, joyous smile. “But your tits are huge!”  
  
“Shut up!” Ross hissed. “Tell me how to fix this or I’ll fucking kill you!”  
  
“Your voice sounds like mom’s,” Keegan went on, looking Ross up and down. “It’s like having a sister. Hell, I basically  _do_  have a sister, now. We’ll call you ‘Rosie’, how about that?”  
  
‘Rosie’ growled at the idea and reared back to punch with the fist that had clobbered, wedgied and charlie-horsed Keegan so many times before, but there was no male gruffness in the growl, just a limp girlish purr. The muscles that had made ‘Rosie’ fearsome and physically dominant were gone. Instead of landing flush on Keegan’s cheek, ‘Rosie’ slapped at his collarbone like a wet noodle, and then went wide-eyed when Keegan managed to grab and control the thin wrist that was flailing at him.  
  
“Calm down  _Rosie_ ,” Keegan scolded. His eyes were filled with vengeful mischief. “You really do hit like a girl, you know that?”  
  
The rage in Rosie’s face was plain. She had never, ever allowed Keegan to talk to her like that; it was totally against her nature to allow it. Her hands moved out in a choking motion; the old habits of violent response were still there even if the vehicle had changed. Yet before her curiously small hands could start throttling her brother, the younger boy popped her in the face with an open-hand slap that resonated through the upstairs hallway.   
  
Rosie made a cute “eep!” noise and fell down on her round ass, dazed for a moment. Keegan looked at his hand, as if he couldn’t believe what he had done… and then his smile returned, stronger than ever. It was not in his nature to be a sadistic boy, but all bets were off when it came to the artist formerly known as Ross. In her former incarnation, Rosie had tortured and bullied Keegan for  _years_. Revenge, in any form, was unbelievably sweet. And Keegan intended to revel in it.  
  
He took two steps forward and stood over Rosie. “Now listen, you  _fat, stupid hooker_ ,” he said, glowering down. “This is the last time I’m ever going to call you Ross, you understand? So enjoy it while it lasts.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t even remember the number of times you called me a pussy, or a bitch, or said I was gay and I sucked dicks, or said that stuff to my friends. You were the biggest fucking asshole on Earth, Ross. But guess what? Now  _you’re the bitch_ , Ross. Now you’re the cocksucker. You’re a huge-titted, fat-assed sow with a big wet pussy between your legs, and you can’t do anything about it. You understand?”  
  
“Fuck you-” came the feminine-sounding objection.  
  
“No,  _fuck you_ ,” Keegan overrode his former brother, and he squatted down and grabbed the front of the oversized boxer shorts, pulling them down to reveal Rosie’s thicc pussy mound and the wet, pink slit that was seeming to glistening in spite of her objections. Without hesitation he shoved two fingers inside, rubbing in and up, finding the fleshy nub of a G-spot and beginning to massage it. Rosie’s objections were cut totally off and her eyes rolled back as she moaned and her toes and fingers twitched.  
  
“You’re a fat, cock-sucking piece of shit,  _Rosie_ ,” Keegan snarled, as much as his boyish voice could snarl. “ _You_ , not me, got it? All those years you called me a bitch and now you’re the one with a big, fat, wet pussy!” He began to aggressively finger-fuck her vulnerable pussy, and the embarrassing wetness of the hole made squelching, squirting noises with every oscillation of his slender fingers. He started with two, then moved to three, and Rosie’s big, brown eyes went wide as she looked down over the swell of her heavy tits with something like disbelief, realizing that it was her body that was making those noises -  _squelllch, sqrrrrk, sllllch_  - around her little brother’s fingers.  
  
“Your pussy lips are so fat they look like a hot dog bun!” Keegan taunted, taking a moment to smoosh them together around Rosie’s clit with his hand. “You’re gonna have some serious camel toe problems,  _Rosie_!”  
  
“W-wait!” Rosie wailed, and her eyes were filling with pathetic tears. She had no makeup, as her former self had worn none, but her natural beauty and the redness of her cheeks was enough to make her look like a harlot beneath the veil of her shining black hair, which cascaded to her shoulders. “Stooooop!”  
  
But Keegan did not stop. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Rosie’s tee shirt, hauling it forcefully upward and over her head, baring her upper body, which was fair-skinned and pleasingly expansive. “You really are built for taking dicks!” Keegan assessed, knowing the remark would belittle the flagging remainder of Rosie’s male pride. “Your huge ass-cheeks are the size of watermelons and your tits are like cow udders!” He sped up his finger-fucking and Rosie moaned, threw back her head and arched her back, bringing her ass up off the floor and causing her tits, which hung nearly to her belly-button, to sway and jiggle. She uttered a groan like an animal and her pelvis pressed forcefully into Keegan’s hand as sensations filled her body, unfamiliar pleasures that couldn’t be denied.  
  
“Wauuuugh!” she cried, and then a hot blast of squirt sprayed from her pussy and splattered around the fingering hand of her little brother, some of the eruption reaching as far as the walls of the upstairs hallway. All objections and requests for Keegan to stop crumbled and gave way to a mighty climax that was of a different quality that the solemn, sordid orgasms that had filled Rosie’s past life. This was ten - no, a hundred - times as powerful!  
  
Keegan withdrew his fingers from Rosie’s sopping slit and looked at the strand of foamy lube connecting two of his digits. “Gee, you’re a real wet whore,  _Rosie_ ,” he teased. “Do you really want the dick that bad?” His young eyes were alight with possibilities. If his strange dream had become reality to this extent, perhaps some of the other details he remembered were true as well.  
  
“I don’t!” Rosie objected, but the way her cheeks were flushed, the way she was laying back with her legs spread and her soaked, dripping slut ready, her tits bulging on her chest like pale mountains, showed the falsehood in her claims. “I just want to go back to normal!”  
  
“I think I know a way,” Keegan said, deciding in that moment on his course of action. “But I’m not going to just let you have it for free, Rosie. You owe me. After these last thirteen years, you owe me a lot.”  
  
Rosie and Keegan made eye contact, brown eyes to blue, and the raven-haired girl gulped nervously at what her little brother might have in mind. For the first time in their lives, it was  _she_  who was operating according to his whims, and not the other way around.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Ah! It’s here!”  
  
Keegan pulled back the pillow on this bed to reveal a strange charm beneath. It was a miniature top hat - no bigger than his thumb - attached to a fine golden string. Looking at it, he thought of the famous top hat piece from the Monopoly board game. Though this one was slightly large, it looked very similar. “I dreamed it would be here.”  
  
Rosie was at his side, standing in her large tee shirt sullenly. Her boobs made a shelf out in front as she crossed her arms under them. “So?” she groused. “What is it? How is it going to change me back to normal?”  
  
“It’s a charm,” Keegan explained, and he went on to detail for Rosie the dream he’d had, the details of which defied any rational belief. He had gone to bed cursing Ross and wishing that just once, the black-haired bully older brother would be on the receiving end of some humiliation and embarrassment himself. Then, after he’d dozed off, a cute young girl in a ringmaster’s outfit, complete with top hat and baton, had appeared to him and offered to make him a deal… she would give Ross the business, she said, if Keegan would trade one year of his life.  
  
“Bullshit!” Rosie chirped, yet the evidence was right in front of their faces. She was getting more than a taste of her own medicine; after being fingerblasted by her own little brother and cumming like a bitch with her freshly-installed vagina, she felt ready to crawl into a hole and die. Keegan looked at her balefully and gave her tits a wack, sending them a-jiggling beneath her tee.  
  
“Does that feel like bullshit to you?” Keegan said. “Trust me, it happened. And the little blonde-haired girl with the top hat said that once I’d had my fun, I could throw this charm into a hot fire, and then you would turn back to normal by the next sunrise.”  
  
Rosie’s eyes widened with greed that was familiar to Keegan. Whenever Ross had wanted something, especially something Keegan had, he gave that same look, usually followed by simply walking up and taking it without even asking. “Well let’s burn it!” Rosie exclaimed, and reached forward to get the charm. Keegan held it high, lording it over Rosie. Before, Ross had been a foot taller than him. Now, they were almost the same height, and by proportion, his arms were longer. He was able to keep it out of her reach.   
  
“Come on, Kee!” Rosie whined, pouting instinctively with lips that she’d never used for the purpose before. “This is no joke!”  
  
“You smell a lot better as a girl, Rosie,” Keegan teased, taking a sniff of his ex-brother’s long raven hair. “I think I like you better this way! So if I’m going to change you back, you’re gonna have to earn it.  
  
Rosie’s eyes narrowed and her eyebrows arched. Keegan noted with amazement that she still had the split right eyebrow scar as Ross (the souvenir of a thrown rock in the boy’s misspent youth) but the eyebrow itself was much thinner and more feminine. “Whadda you mean, earn it?”  
  
“Come on,” Keegan said, gesturing with his head toward their parents’ room.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Oh no,” Rosie said, her eyes wide. “No way! I’m not gonna do that, you little perv!”  
  
Their mom and dad, workaholics both, were already at their offices, but Keegan wasn’t interested in them at the moment, he was more interested in his mom’s wardrobe. “Too bad, Rosie,” he said, holding out a large, chocolate-colored bra to Rosie with one hand, and a lace thong with the other. “It’s time for you to get out of that ugly tee-shirt and into something that fits you better!”  
  
“I won’t!” Rosie whined, clenching her fists, and Keegan rolled his eyes, holding up the top hat charm.   
  
“Then you’ll be stuck as a girl forever,” Keegan said. “And everyone will make fun of your huge tits and fat ass. The guys who used to be your friends will probably bend you over and fuck your big round butt. You guys were always bragging about pussy, right? Well, now you  _are_  pussy. Your friends will like you more than ever!”  
  
“Fuck! Fuck you!” Rosie whined, but she took the bra and thong. At first, she had no idea how to put it on, but Keegan helped figure it out, working with better teamwork than they’d ever shown as brothers. Rosie’s cheeks were beet red as she slid the silky brown thong up over her chubby thighs and into her crotch, causing it to basically disappear between the twin mounds of her big, pale ass. The bra, which was too small, made Rosie’s tits look even bigger with the way the triangular cups dug into her flesh, letting the bounty of boob-meat spill out around the edges. Her black pubic hair poked out over the low waistband of the thong… along with a pleasing ring of love handle chub!  
  
“Why does mom even have something like this?” Rosie grumbled, trying to cover herself with no success.   
  
Keegan settled back on the bed, shirtless in his pajama pants. “Ha! That looks good on you, Rosie. Now, shake your butt.”   
  
Rosie’s blush deepened at once, and then her shoulders slumped when she realized that Keehan intended to torment her before changing her back. “Aw, no!” she objected, but Keegan just shrugged and pointed to the charm again. “You’re such a faggot!” she growled, and then turned away from Keegan and bent over to put her hands on her knees, thighs spread, showing off her phat ass-mounds.  
  
Keegan flashed an innocent grin as he watched Rosie get low; the titillation of seeing that voluptuous body moving for his amusement was forbidden and exciting, true enough, but more than that, his enjoyment came from his brother, stuck in the body of a woman, being utterly humiliated. He was not a mean boy, not prone to fits of sexual sadism in the least. He was the sort of boy who would help an old lady cross the street or carry her groceries from the curb to her front door. The only exception to this good nature Ross. He’d been tormented and picked on for so long by Ross, prior to his transformation, that anything he did felt like justice. Righteous, divine justice.  
  
“Yeah!” he called out. “Bounce that fat fucking ass!” Keegan was getting an erection in his pajama pants, a healthy boner that poked the fabric up and taut like a tent post. Rosie couldn’t help but see it and blush even more deeply as she lifted and dropped her hips, and when Keegan ordered her to twerk and make her ass talk, she obeyed with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. It was hard to imagine anything more humiliating than this.  
  
_Whup-whup-whup-whup_ , went her pale, round booty, wobbling as it came together and swinging apart as it bounced back, showing the thin line of thong string that didn’t cover the width of her pink asshole. In spite of the utter degradation of twerking for her little brother, Rosie could feel her new body tingling with arousal. Her big, rubbery nipples were poking powerfully into her bra, seemingly the size of thumbs. And there was no mistaking the slippery feeling between her legs!   
  
“Yeah you fat, stupid whore,” Keegan spat. “You really want the dick, don’t you? You’ve probably been taking it up the ass for years, giving me the chores to do while you went out with your butt-buddies!” This sort of accusation of homosexuality was precisely the sort of artless tease that the former Ross would have used on Keegan, now he was turning it around and making Rosie feel a taste of her own medicine. She uttered a helpless sob, and for the first time, her response was laced with the gasps and breathiness of pathetic crying.  
  
“No!” she wailed. “I never did that, you fucking asshole, you’re  _making_  me do this-”  
  
“Tell me what a fat piece of cock-sucking shit you are,” Keegan interrupted. “Say, ‘My name is Rosie and I love cock!” He slid off the bed aggressively; and Rosie could see that his hardon was raging in his cotton pants and every muscle was taut. He took two steps to stand behind her and she felt his erection brush against the jiggling flesh of her twerking ass. “Say it or I’ll just chuck this charm in to the fucking sewer, I swear I will!”  
  
“I’m... I’m a fat piece of cock-sucking shit!” Rosie burbled, crying with utter humiliation, still hunched over, still spreading her legs, still clapping her ass. “I’m a… I’m a fat whore and I love dicks… nnngh!” Inside, his tranformed brother’s pride was utterly melting at the degrading acts; Keegan could just about see it happening. He walked close enough to that his erection prodded against Rosie’s thong-wrapped pussy, making the thicc, puffy lips bulge around the considerable size. That Keegan, at thirteen years old, was far more hung than Ross had been at eighteen, was icing on the cake.   
  
“W-what are you doing?” Rosie moaned, and Keegan wound up and swung his thin arm, delivering a slap to Rosie’s right ass cheek, indenting it and leaving a pink handprint behind in the exact dimensions of his palm. The black-haired girl squawked and her eyes bugged out.  
  
“Shut up!” Keegan seethed, and wound up to delivery another slap before reaching around Rosie to grope her breasts with two questing, exploratory palms, playing with her titflesh like a squeeze toy, grinding her nipples between fingers and palm, twisting them around, mashing them against each other with a young man’s sexual curiosity and precociousness. “I always wondered what this felt like and now I get to find out since you’re such a cow! Geez, what a huge pair of tits! You’re a real bimbo, Rosie, you know that?”  
  
“S...stop!” Rosie gasped, but the cry that came from her lips, sobbing and pathetic as it was, was more arousal than objection. Her new body was betraying her, filling with unwanted sensations that seemed to be reporting in from every new, female location - her tits, her pussy, her ass… all of it was so sensitive, and being mistreated by her little brother was turning her on against her will!  
  
Keegan’s hand went to her shining black hair and pulled her head back so she was pressed cheek to cheek, her eyes rolling around to view the smiling younger boy. “Tell me how big your tits are, cow!” Keegan ordered. It was ironic that this sort of sadism was coming naturally to him only because Ross had been such a dick for more than a decade; many times he’d sat down on Keegan’s chest and refused to let him go until he admitted that he was a “bitch”, or gay, or ate boogers for breakfast. Now, the villainy he’d taught was coming back on him tenfold.  
  
“I’m a c-cow!” Rosie moaned, her voice utterly defeated. “My tits are like big balloons! I’m… I’m a fat pig!” she wailed, not sure what he wanted to hear, saying anything, hoping it was enough. Keegan kicked the back of her knee lightly and she fell to all fours with a cry. Then, after a short shuffling sound, Rosie felt something soft wrap around her neck and realized it was Keegan’s pajama pants, being used as a collar or bridle, with the legs as the reins. But that meant-  
  
“Giddyap, fat ass!” Keegan chirped, sitting on his brother’s pale, shapely back while stark, raving nude. His cute ass was rubbing into the small of her back and his balls were sliding against her skin further up. “Let’s take a trip around the watering hole! And I want to hear you moo!”  
  
Rosie nearly collapsed from the utter humiliation. She was already in a humiliating position; on hands and knees with her huge jugs hanging down nearly to the floor like fleshy bowling balls, the round twin moons of her ass jutting up behind. “P-please!” she begged. “Kee, I’m sorry, don’t make me-”  
  
“I said ‘giddyap!’” Keegan cried, and he reached down and squeezed one of Rosie’s modest love handles like a cowboy spurring on a horse. “Get movin’ cow! You’re a real fat piece of shit, you know that? But I don’t mind! More cushion for the pushin’!” He laid down a slap on the side of Rosie’s hip and it finally caused her to lurch forward and start crawling.  
  
Her eyes were filled with humiliated tears as she circled the master bedroom’s large throw rug, making cow noises while Keegan’s big dick and his tight young ass were sliding on the thicc hourglass shape of her back, waist, and hips. “Mooooooo!” she said, pausing to weep. “Mooooooo!” Every so often Keegan would slap one of her buttocks to spur her on. He offered no time limit, making her keep going circling, calling her a fat whore, a cum dump, a slut who loved dicks, and making her call herself the same and worse; after five minutes of trudging, Rosie was babbling constantly about how much she wanted some cock, that he was Keegan’s personal riding cow, that her ass was fat and her tits were huge and she loved sucking dicks so much she would marry Keegan’s dick if he wanted. Every childhood, nonsensical insult Ross had rained down on Keegan in male form was brought home to roost.   
  
At last she collapsed, panting from the exertion, and Keegan bonked her on the back of the head with his cock, which was now hard and obscenely big for his age - eight inches at least, maybe as many as ten - and looking even larger thanks to his graceful, streamlined body proportions.  
  
“You’re fat and stupid and you have cum breath, don’t you?” keegan prompted.  
  
“Yes!” Rosie moaned. “Yes, I’m fat and stupid and I have huge tits and a huge ass, I love it when lots of guys fuck me!”  
  
“If you took a shit right now it would probably be nothing but cum because so many guys have pumped their cum up your faggy ass in the last fifteen years,” Keegan said viciously, thinking of what Ross would say if he were in this position. “You probably love being a bitch. I bet you can’t wait to get on the phone with your asshole buddies so they can come over here and rape your big, fat, wet pussy and slap your tits around!” He slapped Rosie in the back of the head, and it spurred her to a weeping, defeated response that made his body bounce atop her with the oscillations of her sobbing.  
  
“Yeees! I want... all my friends... to pump their cum up my ass! I’ve always been a huge... fucking fag... and now that I have a pussy I want... all their dicks in my pussy too! I’m a fucking fat piece of cum-slurping shit! I want guys to suck my tits and fuck my pussy and my asshole! I’m a  _bitch_!”  
  
This self-own finally seemed to be enough for Keegan, and he stood up and walked several steps to the bed, sliding his pert, smooth rear end onto it and reclining, leaning back on his elbows and dangling his feet over the edge while regarding Rosie as she sobbed on the ground. “Alright,” he said, spreading his thighs and letting his feet dangle over the edge. The toenails were well-groomed, illustrating another difference between him and his former brother. Keegan’s large, smooth balls rested on the bedspread and the hairless hose of his pubescent cock hung down over them and dangled, half-hard and fat, fading from the pale fairness of his pelvis to an engorged pink. “Get up, Ross.”  
  
Spurred by the use of “her” former name, Rosie turned her head and beheld her little brother in all his youthful glory. It was easy to see why he’d felt threatened by him; he was attractive in a way that Rosie had never been as a male, ‘cute’ in a way that had annoyed her because it was an aesthetic she’d never achieved as a guy. Now it was all bare and on display, and that fat cock was hanging down, ready for… ready for…  
  
“Now you’re going to suck my  _big dick_ , Ross,” Keegan said, clipping off every word, intentionally using Rosie’s former name. “Crawl over here like a bitch and suck my big, fat root. Slurp my dong. Suck on my balls. All the stuff you accused me of doing, you’re going to do.” He reached down and gave his long, smooth cock a shake. “Get over here and suck your little brother’s fat cock!”  
  
Rosie whirled her head from side to side in a gesture of negation. “N-no!’ I won’t! I won’t!” But as much as she wanted to be reviled by it, and wanted her willpower to hold out, her unfamiliar new body had none. She felt molten between her legs and tingly at the tits. Her stomach was in butterfly knots, seeing that big, smooth length of meat between Keegan’s legs. And all the stuff she had formerly teased him about - the fair good looks, the long hair, the cuteness, the large expressive eyes and the precocious physique that was more dancer than brute… she now found attractive in spite of herself.   
  
“Do it NOW!” Keegan barked. “Or I’ll chuck this stupid charm in the sewer and you’ll be a girl for the rest of your life!” His voice was as loud as it had ever been; it was the first time in their lives that he had ever taken such an authoritative tone between them… and Rosie felt herself obeying, obeying because he was in charge, obeying because she had no choice if she ever wanted to be male again, obeying because her new body wanted _young dick_. As she made her way across the carpet on hands and knees, pleasing and curvy, she found herself actually  _drooling_.  
  
Keegan took a fist of her hair as soon as she was close enough and pulled her mouth onto him, not wasting time, drawing a moan. “That’s it, fag,” he growled, speaking to Ross’s former self, reveling in his revenge. He had already decided what he would do with the charm, and so this time was crucial, it was the only chance he had to defuse his former “big bro” once and for all. “That’s it, you ball-sniffing bitch, suck it!”   
  
_GLUUUARK!_  Rosie’s jaw scissored open and half a foot of hot, cum-leaking meat battered over her tongue and to the rear of her throat. The eyes of the two siblings locked - Keegan’s merciless, Rosie’s wide with utter surprise at what was happening, as if she still couldn’t believe it. Her face said  _‘I’m actually sucking my brother’s cock. I’m a cocksucker. I’m a cocksucker and I’ll be a cocksucker forever, no matter if I change back or not’_.   
  
Keegan tossed his head back and his chestnut hair flew around his ears as he gasped. For a moment, his quest to take vengeance was forgotten, there was nothing but that sensation of tight throat around his cock that felt _so good_. It felt so good that at that moment he couldn’t help appreciating Rosie just a little; and he gripped her head tightly, not letting go of her hair and beginning to thrust his hips a little into her face as she knelt between his legs. He could see her big boobs jiggling and the heart-shaped mounds of her thick ass, could see every detail of her slovenly, cock-pig face as his size stretched her lips out into a sleeve shape and drew wet, nasty noises from her throat.  
  
“Glurrrark!” Rosie gurgled. “Gllllrk! Guuungh! Gllluaark!” She had been trying to brace her small hands on his thighs, now her eyes rolled back in her head and her grip lost all strength. The slender, swanlike-throat that was a feature of her new body bulged out in a cock shape as Keegan plundered her. Her eyes watered, tears dripping through long lashes and down blushing, cock-stretched cheeks.   
  
“Fuck you, Ross,” Keegan hissed, shutting his eyes and enjoying the feeling of conquering, amazing revenge for years of abuse, using his brother’s name since it was his glowering, stubbled, ugly face that had done the damage.  “Suck my dick! Suck my… fucking… big… cock!” He buried his bone as deep as he could in Rosie’s throat, knowing she couldn’t breathe and not caring even a little. Had Ross cared that he couldn’t breathe all the times he sat on his chest and slapping him around, or held his head against the mattress and farted loudly. Of course not!  
  
Rosie let out a gurgling moan as her throat was plowed by ten inches of hot, smooth, cock. Her bee-stung upper lip mashed against Keegan’s svelte pubis, where the first hints of pubic hair were just growing in; these tickled her nose lightly, smelling of hot, clean sweat, a far cry from the coarse grundle that had been the hallmark of her previous form. She realized that the area between her legs was soaked. Somehow, being face-fucked by her little brother was making her wet!  
  
_I really am a fat, cocksucking whore for dick_ , she thought, her mind whirling with the impact of Keegan’s cock coring out her throat.  _My pussy’s all wet just from sucking him!_ When Keegan finally withdrew for a moment, allowing Rosie’s cyanosed face to get a breath of air for the first time in minutes, she blew fat, shiny drool bubbles while panting and moaning all over his leaking, throbbing cock crown. Strands of throat-slime as thick as shoelaces hung from her mouth, connecting her to Keegan’s dick and slopping down her chin and onto the younger boy’s smooth balls.  
  
“Suck my nuts, Ross,” Keegan ordered. “Blow my balls! I know you love balls, you faggot!” He renewed his grip on his older ‘sister’ and forced her face onto his sweat-spit splattered ball bag. Each of his hot, pink testicles was well-defined in his tight sack, as big as a large egg, and he bit his lower lip cutely as Rosie set herself to the task, pursing her lips and slurping those orbs, kissing them, licking them, making worshipful noises of desperation. “Yeah, that’s it,” Keegan assessed. “Now you’re getting into it. Take a nice big sniff and really snort my nuts, you fat ball-bitch!” Keegan was just stringing together words off the top of his head, not wanting to give his ‘bro’ a moment’s respite from being told that he was a whore for the cock. In any case, Rosie obeyed, pulling her mouth back and burying her nose (more slender and alluring than Ross’s big honker had ever been, certainly) in his pouch.  
  
“Nnngh, fuck!” Keegan gasped as he felt his scrotum get suctioned into Rosie’s wet mouth. He leaned back and regarded her as she parted her lips around one of his fat orbs and started slurping lewdly, her spit-splattered face a mask of arousal and her eyes half-lidded. “You like that don’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes!” Rosie moaned, spraying hot breath into his crotch. “I love sucking your balls.” She gathered his sack in her hands and tried to stuff both of them into her mouth at once, almost succeeding, drooling everywhere while Keegan observed with approval. It felt so good to have a hot slut servicing his balls, and doubly so because she knew it was an indignity that Ross/Rosie wouldn’t soon forget, regardless of gender. Watching her utterly humiliate herself, moaning around his nuts like a pig, made his cock even harder, and suddenly he found himself unable to hold back any more. Keegan took two handfuls of Rosie’s hair and pulled her upward, beckoning her from the floor and onto the bed.  
  
“Get up here, fat ass!” he prompted. “Move it, sow! Get those big tits and those fat ass-mounds moving, you hog!” The desperation with which Rosie tried to obey his commands, stopping her nut slurping and clambering awkwardly up onto the bed, was further evidence of just how completely cowed she was. Once she was in position, Keegan pushed Rosie over onto her back and then lifted a leg over her chest so that he was pointed toward her legs, and giving her a faceful of his dick, balls, and ass. From here, it was a simple matter to perch up on his heels in a squatting position and rub his balls all over Rosie’s features, smearing spittle on her cheeks and nose, mashing her lips along her teeth, teabagging his nuts into her eyes and scrolling them along her forehead.  
  
Rosie was utterly defeated and degraded. Her hand was already fingering her pussy as her younger brother used her as his personal nut-wiping station. Her entire field of view was nothing but Keegan’s wet dick, his big, tight balls and his cute, round ass… she could even see every detail of his pink, hairless asshole, which was just inches from her eyes! It reinforced that she was lower than even the most inglorious parts of his young body, and the feelings coming from her cunt as she got a faceful of smooth, bubbly 13-year-old boy ass were utter betrayals of the non-gay standards by which she’d used to live as Ross. She was loving that faceful of her brother’s ass!   
  
“Now I’m gonna fuck you, Rosie!” Keegan breathed, and he spun around and lifted his hips to aim the curved sceptre of cock that would do the deed. Hooking his forearms under Rosie’s chubby thighs, he pressed her knees back as far against her shoulders as he could, pulled the crotch of her chocolate lace panties aside and let his hot prick slide into the slick wetness of her slit. Despite his size, entry was smooth - she was absolutely soaking wet, to the extent that her buttocks and inner thighs were painted with her juices. There was a meaty sound,  _sllrrrch_ , as Keegan’s fat cockhead burrowed through her clinging passage, all the way to her womb.  
  
Rosie went cross-eyed and her tongue fell from the corner of her mouth. “Uwaghuooo!” she warbled, just laying there now, totally conquered and without even the slightest inclination to resist anything her brother wanted to do. Keegan kept her legs pinned back, knees on either side of her mountainous boobs, and braced his feet on the mattress, lifting and dropping his hips as their bodies dovetailed perfectly and his pipe sliced into her guts all the way to the big, tight ballsack - an airtight mating press! Both of the siblings buttocks and assholes were on display as the younger boy thrust up and down.  
  
“You’re so… wet… and tight, Rosie!” Keegan breathed, starting to huff and puff for the first time. Rosie’s throat had been great, but this was something new entirely, and though it was his first time, he’d seen enough porn (Ross’s computer was filled with it), talked to enough fellow horny 13-year-olds and sat through enough sex education classes to know what he was doing. His older ‘sister’ made it easy with her her eye-rolling acceptance of his every movement. It was like sliding into a sleeve of wet meat, with the occasional spasming squeeze of her interior walls!   
  
_Brrrrrrrrrrpt! Pbththt! Sllllllrk!_  Rosie’s twat made inglorious sounds as Keegan fucked steadily, displacing wetness and air. “Listen to that, Ross!” Keegan growled, again using her former name. “Your pussy is farting because it has so much big dick in it! You’re a fat whore with a big, fat, wet pussy! You love getting fucked, don’t you Ross? You  _bitch_! Say it! Tell me what you are!”  
  
“I’m a biiiiiitch!” Rosie moaned, and her pupils may as well have turned into heart shapes for all the resistance she could mount to her brother at that point. At regular intervals her hips would spasm beneath him and a syrupy, splattery gout of squirt would splatter all over Keegan’s balls.  
The puffy outer lips of her cunt were stretched around his girthy prick, mopping it, foaming it up with her juices, juices that would regularly swell and trickle down over her asshole to get slapped and smeared by her little brother’s big balls. “I’m not a guy, I’m a  _bitch_! I love  _sucking dick_  and getting  _fucked in my cunt_!”  
  
As her wailing voice clipped off the final words, she clutched her arms shamelessly around Keegan’s slender body and held him flush, her body rumbling with the mother of all orgasms, erasing rational thought and replacing it with pleasure as he cute, small feet wriggled in the air on either side of their heads. Keegan drove himself as deep as he could and gritted his teeth, his face losing authority and looking quite boyish in the culmination of his fucking. Both of their pink, hairless assholes, brother and sister, twitched in a sort of libertine symmetry, and they grunted together as they sensed Keegan’s big, thick load pumping deep into Rosie’s pussy, spurt after spurt blowing through her cervix and filling her womb - a womb that hadn’t existed until for even half a day up to that point!  
  
His pisshole dilated wide as he sprayed down her most sacred place, not with a pubescent boy’s thin and watery ejaculate but with chunky, gooey  _breeding ropes_  that were astounding in volume. Rosie squealed; she could sense and envision the huge load, in her mind she could envision the way it was filling her guts and marking them as property of her hung little brother! Keegan’s body hitched five, six, seven times, and even as his gasps began to tail off, the spurts continued, reaching as many as fifteen. He withdrew, letting Rosie’s thicc, shapely thighs wall flat to the bed, and then moved up to straddle her chest with his still-throbbing dick in hand, framing up his cock against her dazed, orgasm-addled face.  
  
“Take it, you fat stupid piece of shit,” he seethed, and then pressed his leaking prick helmet against one of Rosie’s large, expressive brown eyes, milking his hand along his shaft and forcing out the rest of the sperm in his urethra as he held her eyelid open with two fingers and defiled her moist eyeball with a chunky strand of backed-up ball jelly. She did not even try to blink, simply accepted her brother’s degrading, stinging cumshot.  
  
Keegan milked out a couple more jizz-worms onto Rosie’s face and then rolled over on his back. The two siblings stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. Keegan’s boyish nature was impossible to hide any longer; being the taskmaster had been a difficult part for him, and he couldn’t have pulled off being so mean if it had been any other person in the world that was on the receiving end. His face opened up with a satisfied smile.  
  
Rosie, meanwhile, stared blankly at the ceiling like a fucked-out piece of trash. She had cum on her face and a huge creampie leaking out of her twat. Her breasts bulged in her distended bra, the pale cleavage glistening with sweat and throat slime. Her face was a mess of cum and spit, her right eye reddening and still filled with jizz, which also bubbled in her nostrils. The squirting evidence of her arousal and orgasms was splattered all over her inner thighs. There was no hint of Ross, only a satisfied, brainless joy.  
  
“A deal’s a deal,” Keegan said, his voice hoarse. Swinging his legs out to sit on the bed’s edge, he took the charm from the night table and placed it on Rosie’s belly as nervousness filled him. He  _thought_  he knew how things would play from there. Yes, there was a chance that Ross would regain male form and then exact some terrible revenge. But Keegan didn’t think so. No, he thought it was like those nature videos he sometimes watched on YouTube. Ross had been the leader of the pack before, the dominant male in the house. Now, by some strange rite of passage, that mantle had been passed whether Ross changed back or not. He had fucked his older ‘brother’ right in his pussy! That meant he was the man of the house now.  
  
“Do what you want,” he offered. Then he slid his sweat-soaked, slender body off the bed and stooped to pick up his pajama pants.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
Keegan smiled with satisfaction as he stroked the last line of the anime-style character he’d been drawing. In the last eight months he’d really improved, especially since he was no longer in danger of Ross interrupting him or breaking his equipment. He had grown another inch taller, and out from beneath the dark umbrella of his older brother’s abuse he was starting to flourish, make more friends, and live a happier life.   
  
He spotted a change he wanted to make and erased a line, then attempted to redraw it, only to have his hand shake as he gasped “Nnngh!”, resulting in an aborted attempt. He pushed his computer chair back from the desk and looked down beneath, where ‘Rosie’ was kneeling and looking up at him with mascara-painted dark eyes. “Come on, Rosie, didn’t you get enough cum this morning?” he asked, and Rosie just grinned sheepishly.  
  
She was massively pregnant with his baby; a situation that had caused all manner of awkwardness around the house with their parents, who believed that Ross had ‘moved out’ suddenly and that Rosie was a Keegan’s girlfriend. Rosie sent regular letters home (his handwriting had not changed) in order to keep this illusion up. ‘She’ had never bothered burning the charm, having fallen in love with Keegan’s big dick so much that she no longer wanted to go back to being a guy. Now, she spent her days servicing Keegan’s body and taking cock in her mouth, pussy and throat while waiting to give birth to their child.  
  
“Feed me!” she moaned, jerking his big, hard dick. “Feed me so the baby can grow up big and strong!” Keegan grunted, and reached down to jerk his prick, hosing down her mouth and face with several fat ropes of cum. As she basked in this blessing, he pulled his boxer shorts down over his ankles, leaving him bare except for his tee shirt, and put his feet up on his computer desk.  
  
Rosie knew what that stance meant, and cooed whorishly as she leaned in, used to hands to lightly spread Keegan’s smooth cheeks, and started rimming and sniffing his moist, pink asshole.   
  
Keegan leaned back and sighed contentedly, thinking back to all the years he’d loved in fear of his older brother. Now, his ‘sister’ was rimming, kissing and sucking his shithole at least an hour each day.   
  
Things really  _had_  improved.  
  



	2. Keegan Bends Again!

Considering how his life had changed in the previous months, Keegan should have been on top of the world. Ross - the bane of his existence, his rude, mean, abusive, jerk of an older brother - had been transformed into Rosie; a sexually-submissive girl who was desperate to tend to his every physical need. Instead of noogies, wedgies and ass-beatings, he had blowjobs, handjobs and twerking shows to look forward to when he came home from school.

His parents were in a state of shock that passed as acceptance. Much as it seemed impossible, the facts were undeniable. Ross, the burly good-for-nothing bully who had haunted their halls for eighteen years, had completely disappeared, and a girl had taken up residence in his room - a girl who had his hair color, eye color, and memories. A girl who knew Ross’s ATM pin and the details of every family vacation they had taken. A girl who was apparently pregnant with Keegan’s baby. Keegan’s parents basically checked out at that point, mentally unprepared for the unreality. They simply went on living life, working their workaholic jobs, and acting like everything was normal, even though a busty raven-haired cutie with huge tits and a bubble-butt was knocked up and giving their barely-teen son head on the regular.

Meanwhile, with Ross “gone”, Keegan was able to blossom and make more friends. The school chums that had once been scared away by Ross, or compelled to avoid Keegan because Ross had embarrassed the boy or spread rumors about him, were once again available to him, giving him new outlets to explore his interests in model-building and gaming. A few girls were also batting their eyes at him, though Keegan didn’t quite know how to explain to them that he had a cocksleeve at home who would gladly suck his dick, slurp his balls and shove her tongue right up his ass, begging for the thick, copious semen that would, in Rosie’s words ‘feed the baby’.

Part of coming out of his shell had been Keegan starting a Dungeons & Dragons club at school, where he and several other boys (and one glasses-wearing girl - Stacey Anne Butts, who Keegan respected for enduring even more picking on at school than usual because of her name) would fool around with sourcebooks and run little adventures, taking their first forays into roleplaying as a hobby. However, there was a problem… and Keegan was reminded of that during the latest meeting of the club, when he heard a harsh rapping on the door to the “club meeting room” he had procured… which was actually an old storage closet for audio-visual equipment so outdated, the stacks of VHS tapes had grown dusty.

“Open up! In the name of the Student Activities Committee!” came a self-important voice and Keegan’s shoulders slumped. His dice fell from his hand. He knew the voice, it was one who had constantly been in his ear since the new semester had started. Keegan had moved from elementary school to his first year of high school; and though he looked no different - same short, trim stature, same crop of brownish-red hair, same expressive blue eyes and nice cheekbones that would grow into a handsome adult some day - the move had brought with it a whole new bunch of fellow students… one of whom was Chase Greenleaf.

Chase Greenleaf was a busybody. Chase Greenleaf was an arrogant jerk. Chase Greenleaf was a senior, four years ahead of Keegan at school. And Chase Greenleaf absolutely  _ hated _ Keegan. Why? Not because of anything the younger boy had ever done. No, Chase Greenleaf hated Keegan because, like a lot of boys, he had been picked on by Ross while  _ himself _ an underclassman. Chase, a slender, long-haired perfectionist with rich parents and an obsession with anime, had been easy pickings for Ross, who threw his anime DVDs in the trash, gave him atomic wedgies, called him a ‘weeb faggot’, stuck gum in his majestic long hair, and generally treated him like shit every day at school for three years straight, until Ross ‘graduated’... which was to say, he dropped out to start being lazy and doing nothing at home, making Keegan’s life miserable instead.

Now, Chase was out for revenge, even though nothing Ross had done to him was Keegan’s fault. “I see you good-for-nothings are at it again!” he sneered from the doorway, pushing his shining, gold-rimmed spectacles up his thin nose. Not only was Chase the biggest weeb on planet earth, he was student council president and valedictorian. He made it his business to monitor all ‘clubs’ at the school, treating them like it was a Japanese high school instead of a western one, where nobody gave a fuck about clubs or cared. This alone would have made him annoying, but he made it his business to torpedo Keegan’s D&D club from Day 1.   
  
“I informed you last time,” Chase said importantly, sliding his glasses up his nose, “that this room was to be reserved for the Anime Club. We’re about to have a viewing of Magical Princess Fujinami.”

“Who made you the boss?” Keegan complained, and instantly regretted it as Chase pulled out a note from his jacket. He wore a Japanese-style school jacket with a heraldry pin on the lapel even though the school officially had no dress code. Since becoming student council president he’d even taken to wearing a red sash, denoting the position. Looming in the doorway, Keegan could see several other boys from the older grades, clutching anime DVDs to their porky sides and snuffling through pig-noses.

“This letter from Vice Principal Spencer gives me absolute authority to dictate resource usage for school activities!” Chase crowed. Unlike the others, his tall, languid body cut an imposing figure. He was always smartly-dressed and always punctual and well-spoken, unlike Ross, but that only proved that you didn’t have to be a big, mean slob to be a bully. “I made sure to shut down this worthless little club in particular! I told him that nobody from your family ever amounted to anything! That you were just as bad an apple as that brother of yours!” He tossed back his head and laughed haughtily. “It was easy to convince him, considering the number of times he had to suspend that oaf!”

Keegan slumped in his seat. Chase was being an even bigger turbo-dick than usual on that day, and the other players, including the unfortunately-named Stacey Butts, looked up with wide-eyed intimidation at the handsome, long-haired older boy as he ranted. Chase had some of the same qualities as Keegen - a slim body, nice cheekbones, and good skin - but he was much taller. His most famous feature was his long, straight hair, which reached all the way to his middle-back and was kept glistening and dyed a pale purple. Keegan realized, watching him scold and act self-important, that he actually  _ looked _ like a character from one of those boring anime shows about high school. The long-haired, effeminate pretty-boy who goes around smelling roses and talking about how he’s the most graceful and handsome of them all.

“But we were just getting to the dragooon!” Stacey complained. “That’s the most important part! It’s in the name of the game and everything!”

Her complaints fell on deaf ears. One by one, the portly anime-club members filed into the room, immediately making it smell of stale potato chips and farts. (Except for Chase, of course - he always smelled like prissy cologne.) They dumped the younger D&D club members from their chairs and sent them on their way, even giving Keegan a rough shove on the way out that caused him to drop his sourcebook. As she stooped over to get it, Chase stepped on it and pinned it to the ground.

“I assure you,” he said, “you’ll find that no room in this high school is available to you,” he warned. “So don’t waste your time looking. I’ve made sure no club of this sort will be sanctioned… and I even took the liberty of forwarding a study to Vice Principal Spencer about the negative effect that roleplaying games can have on academic performance.” He grinned, pleased with himself, and twirled a lock of his long, pale purple hair. His eyes, greyish in color, seemed almost purple as well because of reflected light.

“You’re such an asshole,” Keegan complained. “You know that, don’t you Chase? Why are you such a jerk?”

“Hmmph! Inappropriate language on school grounds,” Chase said back, taking a pen and notepad from inside his jacket. I’ll make sure to relay this  _ further _ infraction to the disciplinary committee.

“Look around!” Keegan yelled, balling his fists at the unfairness of it all as he glared at the older boy. “This isn’t Japan! There’s no disciplinary committee! Nobody cares!”

“Perhaps not,” Chase said, “but I’m sure Mr. Spencer would be most interested to hear about your bad behavior, considering all the trouble your brother caused. The bullying. The homophobic language. The vandalism. Did you know this school was almost sued by parents because of what he did to… ...to the students?” Chase’s face flushed as he seemed to recall a memory. Keegan saw real pain there… and he knew it meant Chase would never like him no matter what he did. Ross had that effect on people.

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are!” Chase seethed, and he actually went further than ever before, physically reaching down and grabbing Keegan by the collar of his shirt, pulling the boy onto his tiptoes. Keegan was not yet five feet tall, Chase was at least five-foot-ten, and he leaned down to put his glaring bishonen face just inches from his young rival. “As far as I’m concerned, you are. And for the rest of this year, as long as I’m at this school, you’re going to be as miserable as a student can be. I’m not going to let you  _ breathe _ without getting you thrown in detention. I’m going to tell every one of your teachers and the people who run your extra-curricular activities that you’re a bad apple. You’ll never be able to escape your brother’s shadow as long as I’m here. So you’d better get used to the idea, Keegan. Don’t think I haven’t considered planting a little something in your locker to really bring the punishment down on you. Don’t think I couldn’t do it if I wanted to!”

He released Keegan’s shirt and let him fall. “Now take your things and get out. Your gaming club, and any future club you might want to form, is officially  _ done _ .”

“You’re a jerk,” Keegan sulked, and wiped a tear from one of his blue eyes, trying to keep it together. Chase’s hatred for him, and the lengths he was willing to go, were so monstrously over-the-top and unfair that he felt like crying. “I can’t believe you’re student council president.”

He moved to pick up his book and Chase at first seemed to let him… then stamped down again and pressed his foot sideways, tearing the binding and several pages before kicking the sourcebook out the door and down the hall. Keegan felt his heart sink, and wanted to strike out at Chase… but he knew it would do no good. Chase was older, stronger, bigger, and had a huge reach advantage with his long, graceful arms. He took a deep breath, wiped away tears again, and marched out the door to retrieve his book. 

The last thing he heard, before the door shut behind him, was someone saying: “This is the episode where she has the dress with the big boob-window!” before snorting some piggish laughter. 

Then Chase, replying in an arrogant tone: “The boob-window is symbolic, it represents her vulnerability. Oh, how few people appreciate the high art that is Magic Princess Fujinami!”

_ Fucking Ross _ , Keegan thought.  _ Even after turning him into Rosie, I’m suffering because of stuff he did. _

The walk home was through the rain, and it seemed to last forever.

 

* * *

 

The familiar voice came when Keegan was in bed that night, with covers pulled up to his neck, staring at the ceiling. He had wanted to call the other D&D club members and suggest meeting somewhere outside of school, but he didn’t have all of their numbers… and those he did have, seemed non-committal. School was the ideal place to meet because of the transportation options. They were there for hours anyway, so it was convenient, with buses coming and going. Moving to one of their houses, or a gaming store or something, would screw all of that up.

It was as he pondered this problem that he heard the chirping female voice in his ear: “Another one, huh?”

“Waaagh!” Keegan hissed. The voice had come from right beside him, and there was a reason for that. Laying in his bed was a young girl with huge blonde drill curls, wearing a top hat. He had dreamed her before, but now she seemed to be present in real life! Her eyes, inky black sclera with red points of light as pupils, looked like the pits of hell. Keegan drew himself up to a sitting position at once and scrambled to the edge of his bed. “You!” he hissed, and looked around, as if someone might have heard. 

“Oh, don’t act all surprised!” she chided, her high-pitched voice echoing in the room. Though Keegan had only just turned thirteen, she even shorter and smaller than he was, and had somehow appeared  _ under _ his covers! “You know who I am. I gave you a freebie last time, kiddo, but this time you’re going to have to pay the piper!”

“A freebie?” Keegan asked. “You mean-”

“That’s right! Your brother turned into your sister, and that work doesn’t usually come cheap. But since nobody else was answering your prayers, I thought I would step in! Always looking to please, that’s me!” She threw herself onto her back and giggled, picking up the sheets with her short legs. She had a rather low-cut outfit, risque, like a burlesque dancer, but barely any boobs to speak of. 

Keegan had always been a bright, creative boy, and thanks to Ross, he was able to handle pressure that would make most other kids crack. He tried to calmly and rationally deal with the new visitor. Obviously she was real - he could hear her, feel her vibrating on the bed, even smell her, as she seemed to exude a scent that was like candy mixed with brimstone. And considering what had happened to Ross after he made his wish, plus the fact that she looked exactly as she had in his dream, it made the supernatural seem very believable indeed.

“So… you’re here to… help me out again?” he asked, talking softly in the darkness of his room.

“Right-o!” she chirped. “My name is Thanatonica, and I solve problems for willful risk-takers like you! And it seems like you have a rather large problem, wouldn’t you agree? Perhaps you’d like to deal with it in the same way. The price is simple… one year of your life. One year, and you’ll have that long-haired ninny in so much trouble, he won’t ever think of picking on you ever again!”

“A year, huh?” Keegan said. His eyes were alight with curiosity. Many boys might have been frightened (it would be only natural, being contacted by a dark presence in the middle of the night with no warning), but Keegan was different. Much like in the situation with Ross, when he had felt compelled to push the limits of the strange transformation and the corresponding restructuring of their relationship dynamic, Keegan wanted to know more. “So I just die one year earlier?”

“Well, aren’t you full of questions,” the drill-curled girl chirped. “It’s to be taken off the end, of course. So if you were to live to be, say, a hundred, I’d chop you down to ninety-nine,” the girl explained, baring teeth that looked a bit pointy as she smiled. “You won’t find a better deal on this plane of existence, I can tell you that much!”

“I don’t have to spend the extra year in hell, or anything?” Keegan asked, and Thanatonica must have found the question deliciously funny, for her threw herself onto her tiny back and laughed, holding her belly and kicking her thin, fishnet-wrapped legs up in the air.

“Ohohohoho!” she giggled. “That’s a good one! ‘Hell!’ I haven’t heard that in a while!”

Keegan sat patiently, still scooted up to the edge of his bed, but gradually showing more comfort and confidence with the strange visitor. “Well?” he prompted, and Thanatonica stifled her giggles with effort and then, finally, responded.    
  
“There is no hell… at least, none such as you mortals conceive. I do take souls from time to time, but they’re  _ mine _ . I take them to my special place.” She grinned fiendishly, showing those sharp, vampiric little canines again. “But you don’t need to worry about that. I can’t take you there unless you bargain your soul. I’m just asking for a little life force. It’s not the same thing.”

“Six months,” Keegan said, and Thanatonica frowned at once.

“Hmmph! You have a lot of balls, kid, dictating terms,” she groused, her cute face screwed up with indignity.

“Well, you need my life force, right?” Keegan ventured, his eyes shining with confidence. “You gotta cut me a break if you want it that bad.”

Thanatonica crossed her arms over her bee-stung, undeveloped chest. The bra cups of her burlesque bustier were utterly unfilled. “Guys who try to bargain with me annoy me just as much as girls with big boobs!” she complained. “What makes you think you’re so special?”

“You did. You chose me for a reason.”

“Hmmph! Impudence!”

“Alright then,” said Keegan, and shrugged his narrow shoulders, and then laid down on his pillow, flat on his back. “I guess I’ll just go back to sleep, if you don’t want to make a deal.” He closed his long-lashed eyes and laid back with a serene look on his face, content to say no more.

Several seconds passed. Keegan knew that he couldn’t say any more - if his bluff was going to work, then Thanatonica would have to break the silence. Luckily, his judgment was correct, and she did, speaking in a low voice that had less bombast and energy than previous. “Ten months,” she said.

“Seven.”

“Nine!” she replied.

“Eight. And you have to give the ability to trigger the ‘problem solving’ when I want,” Keegan countered. He was, he thought with amazement, literally dealing with the devil. “My plan won’t work otherwise.”

“Why should I agree to that?” Thanatonica sulked, pouting. “You’re the most difficult boy I’ve ever worked with!”

“Because you want to see what happens,” Keegan replied. “Because you like to watch.”

For a moment, it seemed there was a glimmer in the inky black sclera of Thanatonica’s eyes, and the red within seemed to flicker. “You have a deal,” she said. “When the time comes, you’ll know what to do.”

_ Poof! _ Keegan coughed as the girl disappeared in a puff of brimstone-stinking smoke, leaving behind a lock of golden hair - and something else. Something small and metal, that looked uncannily like a board game piece. But it wasn’t a top hat this time, as it had been for Keegan’s brother Ross. 

It was a princess’ crown.

 

* * *

 

 

_ To Chase Greenleaf-sama, valedictorian and student council president _

_ I’m so sorry for any trouble I caused. You were right, I lacked respect for dignified, dutiful upperclassmen like you. By way of apology, I have a gift to donate to your club - the complete boxed set of Mahō no Purinsesu Fujinami in the original Japanese, signed by the mangaka Setsuna Raijiri himself. Please meet me in the audio-visual room after school to accept it and my further personal apologies.  _

_ I ask that you come alone, I’d be embarrassed to have other upperclassmen see me admit that you’ve beaten me. _

 

Chase found the note stuck into the grate of his locker after lunchtime, and read it with eyes that seemed to grow wider after every line. The little shit, brother of his former arch-nemesis, was actually apologizing. Chase had expected him to show more spine; he had anticipated with relish the forthcoming opportunity to break Keegan’s spirit and leave him utterly defeated. 

“Hmmph! Just like your brother you’re a spineless toad! A bully, quick to turn tail and run once you meet a stronger will!” He pushed his glasses up his thin nose and struck an anime-like pose. “But you weren’t a match for Chase Greenleaf, president of the student council and valedictorian!” He reveled in his victory with a villain’s unmitigated arrogance. Clearly the boy was trying to bargain his way out of a miserable year, and was making a home run offer to escape torment. The idea that that little brat had an autographed box set of Magical Princess Fujinami, autographed by the genius Setsuna Raijiri himself was enough to make Chase boil with rage! It was like a pig having possession of a silk purse. A philistine like that boy could never appreciate the mastery that he had in his possession.

He would meet Keegan in the audio-visual room, alone, as was requested. He was not scared of any potential trickery. Keegan was much smaller than him, and could not physically overpower him, he would check carefully for any traps or skulduggery before entering the room. And, Chase told himself, even if the little shit did something crude like splatter him with a water balloon upon his opening the door, it would only serve as more information for him to serve the Vice Principal, leading to Keegan’s eventual expulsion.

In Chase’s mind, he was bulletproof. He would collect the boxed set, let Keegan grovel, make a show of letting up on the gas for a few weeks, and then come down on him with both feet. Boxed set or no boxed set, he had vowed never to forgive Ross, and by extension, Keegan, for years of being called a ‘weeb faggot’ and having his painstakingly maintained Japanese-style school uniforms ruined when he’d been thrown into mud puddles. He  _ would _ still have his revenge.

“I’ll see you tonight, Keegan Carter,” he said, ominously, and outside the school, thunder cracked and rain began to fall. “And make you lick my boots! Hahahaha!” It was a laugh he had heard many times in anime, and he was happy to find a real life context to use it.

 

* * *

 

When Chase entered the audiovisual storage room, with its large table in the center, junk stacked along the exterior walls, and single overhead fluorescent panel, it was fifteen minutes after the bell signalling the end of day.

He had been wary of an ambush or a pratfall, but found neither - only Keegan sitting in a chair, taking his ease… and a box. A large, flat box, placed on the table. It certainly didn’t look like a case full of DVDs… though Chase supposed anything could be inside

“So,” he taunted, closing the door behind him. “I see you’ve come to accept the fact that I am your intellectual and social superior.” He gave his long, majestic pale purple hair a flourish with one hand. 

“Yes,” said Keegan. The boy’s expression was impossible to read. “I just want you to leave me alone.”

“Hmmph! You’re in no position to tell  _ me _ to do anything” Chase said, haughtily. “But I’ll… shall we say, redistribute the resources of the disciplinary committee… if you kneel in front of me and place the DVDs at my feet. And throw in an apology for good measure. For your stupid brother, and for reminding me of his ugly face every time I hear your name.” 

Keegan sighed. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll do it. But please close the door. I don’t want anyone to see this.”

Chase supposed it was alright to close the door. In truth, he didn’t want anyone to see Keegan’s apology either. He knew that perhaps treating an underclassman so harshly could be seen by some as perverse. But with the door closed, he could indulge his power fantasies of vicarious revenge against Ross, who had bullied him so relentlessly.

Keegan slid from his chair and took the flat, large box from the table. Chase watched him move with unbearably smug satisfaction, and gave his hair another flourish. His nattily-prepared high school dress uniform, complete with tie and lapel pins, seemed more haughty than ever. Keegen went to a open-knee sprawl and placed the box on the floor, hanging his head to Chase couldn’t see his eyes due to his long bangs. 

He kept his head low not out of shame, but so that Chase couldn’t see his expression of triumph. “I’m sorry,” he said, and whisked off the cover of the box. Chase’s smile turned to confusion. Inside, there were no DVDs. Instead, the contents were a cosplay outfit of Magical Princess Fujinami, which Keegan had in the two week period between this fateful day and Thanatonica’s visit, procured online. It was a sequined, skin-tight red top with large ruffles on the shoulders and a large, keyhole shaped boob window in front. Also included was a frilly skirt, which matched the marshmallow white of the ruffles, and a plastic sceptre with a heart-shaped jewel on the end. The total cost had been $119.99. Keegan had forced Ross - now Rosie - to pay for it.

_ Now _ , thought Keegan, squinting his eyes shut and concentrating hard. He thought of Thanatonica’s words - “when the time comes, you’ll know how” - and guessed that he only had to will the transformation to start.

But the next few seconds were agonizing. Chase seemed to change not at all, and only crossed his arms and glowered down at Keegan and the box. “What is the meaning of this?” he said, sharply. “You you intend to sully the name of Magic Princess Fujinami with a stupid joke? You don’t think I’ll intensify my plans for you a hundred-fold, for making light of the greatest heroine in all of media?” He actually seemed like he was about to cry, he was so upset - and the rose patches on his hot cheeks were spreading into pure anger.

_ Uh-oh _ , thought Keegan. He imagined what would happen next if Thanatonica’s promise had been simple snake oil. Chase was probably going to make him wear the cosplay outfit himself, maybe do a song and dance number from the show, maybe record it on his phone, maybe show it off to all his friends. He couldn’t escape from a boy over a foot taller and fifty pounds heavier; Chase wasn’t a clumsy asshole like Ross, he was graceful, fast, and now, extremely motivated to make Keegan uncomfortable.

Keegan screwed up his face into a knot and shouted inside his mind, as forcefully as he could. 

_ Now! Now, now, now! _

Chase’s hand came down and grabbed a handful of Keegan’s brown hair. “I usually don’t get physical,” Chase said, with disdain. “But I think this dishonesty warrants some retribution. Just a twist of the arm.” He began to pull Keegan to his feet, leaning over for leverage and hauling the boy up. Keegan gasped and tried to resist. But then his head bumped into something warm, soft, and oddly familiar.

Chase blinked. “W-what? What is this?” He had pulled Keegan toward him… bouncing the smaller boy’s head off of his chest. His enormous, shirt-stretching, button-popping, tie-in-cleavage devouring chest! 

Any revenge he might have taken was instantly forgotten. Chase looked down at his new endowment with horror. Buttons popped off of his tight dress shirt like BB-gun shorts, the first three bursting all in a row - pop pop pop - and revealing a huge canyon of enticing cleavage between two absolutely massive, milky-pale breasts. Breasts with fat, puffy nipples that pressed so hard into the straining shirt, they could be seen as if through a second skin! Chase’s face was filled with horror. “What!?” he repeated. “What is thiiiis?”

He slapped a hand over his mouth. His  _ voice _ . His voice was different! Chase had always had a confident, cultured voice to match his pretty-boy bishonen looks, sharp dressing and long hair. But now it was more than cultured… it was straight up girlish! He sounded like the female voices in the english dubbed anime which he refused to watch because of their inauthenticity! There was a ripping sound as the seat of his precisely-tailored pants tore open. His rear end was changing shape too, it seemed. Keegan had seen a few episodes of Magic Princess Fujinami, and thought it was boring crap, but he did notice the way the characters were drawn to have big, round rear-ends poking out from under the skirts of their Magical Girl costumes… and it seemed that Chase was gaining one of these as well.

The rest of his clothes became ill-fitting. His sleeves, formerly precisely measured to the wrist, became drooping holes that swallowed his arm. His pants grew creased and wrinkled as he lost what seemed to be a foot of height from his retracting limbs. Soon, Chase - utterly shocked and seemingly unable to process what was happening - was looking eye to eye with Keegan!

All the changes seemed to pause. Chase’s eye twitched. His teeth clenched beneath lips that seemed much plumper and more succulent than his previous severe mouth. His long, purple hair seemed even longer and had developed a leave-in-conditioner sparkle. There was total silence for four seconds. Six. Ten. And then, Chase, who must have processed the general theme of what was happening to him slapped both sleeve-sunk palms down between his legs. 

There was nothing there. Chase screamed, but it was a high, girlish scream with no force. Keegan, who had produced his phone, snapped a picture. The digital shutter-click seemed to bring Chase back partially to his senses.

To  _ her _ senses. Chase, as far as Keegan and his own biology was concerned, was no long Chase. 

She was  _ Chastity _ . Princess Chastity Greenleaf… the newest in a long line of bimbo magical girls with the pretension to something more. 

“Wait! N-no!” she moaned, clasping her arms together over her huge breasts, unwieldy breasts. Each one was as large as the mini-basketballs that Keegan and his classmates sometimes used in the gym. Keegan didn’t pay any heed to Chastity’s complaints, reaching forward to grab the former male’s now-sagging belt, unbuckling it and pulling it free from the loops. Chastity’s slacks fell down at once, revealing curvy hips and a round, bulging bottom wrapped in a pair of boxer shorts. 

“Don’t worry, I have some underwear more suitable for a princess,” Keegan said, gesturing toward the box on the floor. And with Chastity still trying to contain her newly grown huge jugs, Keegan pulled down her boxer shorts as well… revealing a perfect, glistening pussy mound with perfectly symmetrical labia and only a light fuzz of pubic hair. Keegan wasted no time in cupping those blushing, warm pussy flaps in his hand, rubbing them and pressing his thumb down on Chastity’s clit, causing her grey eyes to bulge out comically.

“Hnnnnngh!” she moaned, and nearly doubled over. “W-what are you doing-”

“Whatever I want,” Keegan replied, easily. “You know, for a dignified student council president your pussy sure is wet.” He slid first one finger into Chastity’s newfound quim, then another. She was molten down there, her body trembling. 

“This… isn’t me!” she wailed, but Keegan shook his head.

“Sure it is! It was always your destiny to become a Magical Princess, Chastity!” Keegan said, grinning wide and emphasizing the name. “Why else would you have these big, fat jugs, just like in the anime? In fact, let’s get this jacket off.” Chastity seemed like she might resist, but Keegan pressed his fingers further in and upward, grinding his thumb on the pea-sized numb of her clit, and her knees nearly buckled. With his other hand he first peeled back and then pulled the jacket from her shoulders, revealing a white dress shirt that, with Chastity’s new, shorter height, hung untucked to the curve of her buttocks. Her large tits had already burst the top several buttons.

“I can’t wait to show everyone at school that you have huge knockers and a big ol’ wet pussy that’s just begging for some cock!” Keegan teased, holding up his phone, showing Chastity the images of herself trying in vain to contain her huge tits with her hands and forearms. For the first time she was able to see what she looked like from an outside perspective. She was as graceful as she had been as Chase, but also different - with fuller lips and longer eyelashes. Her limbs had shortened, her hips widened, and there were big, full deposits of flesh bulging out like twin globes on her chest and rear end. Chase’s long, pale-purple hairstyle, effeminate before, was not completely princess-like.

“No!” Chastity gasped, and the sound of her own voice was a damsel in distress. “No, you can’t! I’ll do anything! I’m sorry I… I… you have to fix this! I don’t even know what happened!”

Keegan, having with drawn his hand from her crotch, crossed his arms smugly and grinned. She was still taller than him, but not  _ that _ much taller - a seventeen-year-old girl while he was a small, handsome barely-teen boy. He nodded toward the cosplay outfit in the box on the floor. “Put it on,” he said. 

Chastity’s eyes widened with horror. “N-no! No, you don’t mean to-”

Keegan’s face grew grave. “You were going to make my life miserable!” he said, raising his voice. “You were going to hurt me as much as you could, for something I didn’t even do, and you didn’t care!” He exhaled. “So this is what you get. Put it on or I’ll show these pictures fo every kid in school!”

Chastity made a grab for Keegan’s phone, but she was unused to her new, shorter limbs, and Keegan dodged easily. When she turned to try it again, he slapped her in the face. “Uaaagh!” she cried.

“Listen up, Chastity,” Keegan seethed, getting into the familiar act now, his mind and body remembering how it had been with him and Ross, aka. Rosie, all those months ago. “You may have been bigger and stronger than me before, but now you’re just a big-titted bitch with a round, fat ass. You’re a joke now! Every kid in school is going to want to suck and squeeze those big balloons! And you’re going to love every second of it! So don’t try that again. I know how to deal with you!” He reached out and grabbed a handful of Chastity’s boobs, kneading and twisting her nipple, causing her knees to buckle again and a moan to escape her lips.

“Nnnngh! I don’t understand… why does it feel so-”

“Good?” Keegan said, enjoying the feeling of that rough, porous, heavy nipple squeezing between his fingers. He pulled Chastity’s tit out into a torpedo shape and thoroughly enjoyed himself groping, squeezing, and twisting while she shuddered with pleasure. “You’re pretty sensitive there, aren’t you?” The only response was another moan, and Keegan continued to torment his prey until he grew bored and reiterated his earlier command.

“Put it on.” His finger was poised to text the photo to every kid he knew; and Chastity saw the resolve in his eyes and knew she had no choice. With a dismayed moan she pulled down her boxer shorts and finished unbuttoning her dress shirt, stepping out of her socks and ridding herself completely of her former shell. Now, she stood big-breasted, tingling at the private areas, bulbous in the behind, and stark raving nude! Tears of embarrassment began to well in her large, sea-grey eyes as she blushed furiously and tried to cover her boobs and pussy. Her one forearm wasn’t nearly enough to contain her bust, though, and it bulged out top and bottom.

“Move!” Keegan prompted, and he reached out and gave one of Chastity’s breasts a slap. It was hard enough that his small palm made a red print in the white flesh, and as she cried out, the newly-formed females huge tits wobbled and bounced around enticingly. Yet there was pleasure in her cry as well as pain; her breasts were  _ so heavy and sensitive _ ! She couldn’t imagine living with this every day… though now, it seemed, that would be required.

Having never dressed in women’s clothing before, Chastity was awkward in donning the tight keyhole top, white panties, and skirt. She gave a moan of embarrassment as she pulled up the underwear and they mostly disappeared between her big, round ass-cheeks, offering only 1/4th coverage at best… very similar to the way Magical Princess Fujinami was depicted in the anime. The top was even more embarrassing; the keyhole window barely hid her nipples and exposed the world’s largest, most alluring canyon of cleavage, clinging to her huge breasts like a gymnast’s singlet.

Keegan capped off the transformation by holding out the golden sceptre with a heart at the tip, and Chastity took it with a whimper. “Listen up, Chase,” Keegan said intensely. “That’s the last time I’m ever going to call you by that name. From now on, you’re Magical Princess Chastity. And just like that character from that stupid anime of yours, you’re not good for anything but showing off your tits and ass.”

“This isn’t fair!” Chastity wailed.

“You carried yourself like you were the greatest thing ever… but now guess what?” Keegan went on. “Now nobody is going to care about your grades or your achievements, or clubs, or all the butt-kissing you do with the teachers. All anyone is going to see are those huge tits and that huge ass, and the next time you go to the Vice Principal to make up stuff about me, he’s not even going to be listening. He’s going to be staring at your big stupid jugs and fantasizing about bending you over his desk and fucking you right in your pussy!”

Keegan stepped forward as Chastity hung her head. “Now, perform the theme song to Magical Princess Fujinami. If you love it so much, you should know it. And do her little dance, too!”

Chastity’s narrow shoulders slumped even more at the humiliation. “N-no, please… don’t make me do that! It’s… it’s perverse!”

“If I begged you to stop picking on me, and said ‘please’, would you have stopped?” Keegan said, testily. “I didn’t think so. You’ve got this coming,  _ Princess _ .” He raised his phone again and hit a button. Music began to play through the speaker that Chastity instantly recognized - the rousing theme from her favorite anime.

Left with a choice between public and private humiliation, Chastity did the only thing she could. She  _ sang _ and  _ danced _ , her lips forming the words and belting them out in a weeping, utterly mortified warble.

 

_ kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo _

_ me wo toji tashikameru _

_ oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo _

 

She did a twirl with her baton and imitated the dance from the opening credits, which she had always claimed was *symbolic* in its fanservice; now, forced to thrust out her ass and shake her big tits, it seemed much less innocent.

“Keep going, Princess!” Keegan called out. “Shake that ass!” Chastity continued to sing, and flashed a pose that showed off her panties and made her large ass-cheeks clap together, her face beet-red with embarrassment.

 

_ itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo _

_ watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? _

_ afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demo saite _

_ kono sekai ayun de kou! _

 

Chastity was so utterly humiliated - an upperclassman, with the emphasis on the  _ man _ , reduced to nothing but a dancing girl for a young kid. She would never be taken seriously by anyone again; and her new body seemed full of unwanted but overpowering sensations. With each movement she could feel her buttocks and breasts bouncing like big sacks of meat, all for the amusement of her hated enemy! It was the most brutal humiliation anyone could imagine… and it was about to get worse.

Keegan approached Chastity as she struck her final pose, her chest rising and falling with exhaustion, and took two big handfuls of her breast flesh again, kneading them unapologetically. Chastity fell to her knees, that burning ecstasy coming from her big, puffy nips was so overpowering. When she opened her squinting eyes, she found herself at rough eye level with Keegan’s chest… and below that, the waistband of the boy’s boxer-briefs, into which his hand was dipping! Chastity’s eyes went wide as Keegan produced the biggest, longest cock she ever could have imagined. Her own former genitals, now nothing more than a memory, had not even been half the size!

Keegan threw his shirt off over his head and gave his brown hair a shake, still maintaining the same confident smile. He stepped out of his boxer-briefs and pants and slipped off his shoes without an ounce of shame. Chastity felt herself feeling funny in unfamiliar places as she saw the young boy before her, smooth and hairless and with his long, thick penis hanging down nearly to his knee. Keegan’s perfectly smooth ballsack was heavy and a deeper pink; so large it didn’t easily tuck between his legs.

“Ha! See something you like?” Keegan teased.

Chastity immediately blushed a deep red and looked away. “N-no!” she stammered, but it was an untruth obvious to both of them. Keegan reached forward and gripped her breasta aggressively, poking his hardening cock against the place where they met, sliding it into that amazing canyon of cleavage, through the opening afforded by the risque cosplay outfit.

“Nnngh!” Chastity moaned. The feeling of that hot, hard flesh pressing between her breasts was too good to ignore. But it was so humiliating to have a body that reacted this way! She uttered another yelp as Keegan knocked her over backward, her purple hair fanning out beneath her, and straddled her chest… sliding his fat, hot meat deeper into her cleavage! He pressed Chastity’s boobs together with his hands, the meat spilling out between and around his small fingers, and began to thrust. The top of Keegan’s cock emerged from the top end of Chastity’s tits and threatened to rub against her mouth. A fat, pearlescent droplet of semen percolated in the oversized divot of his dickhole.

The sound of Keegan’s naked pelvis hitting Chastity’s underboob was like a toddler being spanked. Whap! Whap! Whap! “Ah, this feels so good! I always knew Magical Princess Fujinami was nothing but a tit-fucking piece of shit!” Keegan sighed, contentedly. It’s just as good as a pussy!

“D-don’t say that about the Princess!” Chastity wailed, absurdly, biting her bottom lip. “S-she would never like something like this! She’s a… nnngh… deep character… with subtle… writing… and-”

“She’s a fucking hooker who flashes her tits and ass in every episode!” Keegan grunted, picking up speed with his thrusts. “Even the original author said he only drew he because he likes huge tits, you stupid weeb!”

Chastity burst into tears. Keegan took hold of her nipples and pulled them, twisted them, as he continued to plow away, and her weeping became mixed with moaning. “Look at you, getting all turned on from your big tits getting abused! I bet your anime club friends would love to see what a nasty fuckbitch you are, Chastity! I should invite them in so they could jerk off their smelly virgin cocks all over you! Now come on! Suck my dick! Suck my dick,  _ Chase _ ! You  _ bitch _ !”

Chastity, eyes filled with tears, body in fire, seemed to snap at that point. One could almost see her mind slide into defeat. The next time Keegan’s long, fat penis slid up and poked out of her cleavage, she opened her mouth and started licking and sucking the crown, craning her neck down to form a vacuum with her newly-plump lips and licking around with a tongue that seemed custom-made for the purpose.

“Nngh! That feels good!” Keegan hissed, and pressed his pelvis up against the underside of Chastity’s boobs as far as he could, even arching his back to drive his cock further through so she could suck it more easily. “I’m leaking a lot of semen so make sure you drink it all! Then you can tell the Vice Principal how much cum you sucked out of my penis!”

Slurp. Slorp. Slurp. Slurp. Chastity sucked Keegan’s cocktip with a hollow-cheeked vacuum blowjob face as her eyes started to roll back. The utter humiliation and defeat was too much. As early as lunchtime that day, the former Chase Greenleaf thought she had the upper hand on Keegan, a boy three years behind him in school, a shorter boy, a smaller boy, a boy who seemed to have no choice but to take his abuse. Now, she was  _ sucking his big cock like a bitch _ ! She was getting her huge, embarrassing tits fucked by him… and the worst part, the unbearable part, was that it felt  _ good _ .

Chastity felt pre-cum sliding all over her tongue in ropey strands and swallowed it down, making more humiliating glottal noises. Keegan began to angle down with this thrusts, lifting himself up and pressing his hands into Chastity’s tits for support, his hands sinking into those big, round mounds of flesh as he shoved them together as hard as he could against his long, smooth cock. Chastity’s neck was craned down as far as she could handle, and her lips were extended into a tube shape as she sucked at his knob, eyes wide with whorish desperation.

Keegan’s sprightly young body, four-and-a-half feet tall, thrust into Chastity’s boobs like they were a pussy, his cute, round ass flexing and his big balls slapping against the heavy, marshmallow-puffy undersides of her jugs.  _ Slap. Slap. Slap.  _ “I’m gonna cum in your big fat cow boob-pussy!” Keegan groaned, clenching his teeth at the pleasure he felt at driving his long pipe down that warm, precum-lubed channel. “That’s the only thing you’re good for now,  _ Chase _ , you bitch!”

He withdrew slightly and angled even more downward so his cock was aiming directly into the cleavage. Chastity’s mouth flew from Keegan’s cockhead with a saliva-splattering  _ pop  _ and she gasped. Her tits being mauled, groped, the nipples twisted, the friction of that cock between her ultra-sensitive fuck jugs… she felt like a total piece of meat! She didn’t want to like it, but it felt so  _ good  _ physically, and so  _ inevitable _ mentally! As a man, she had felt so powerful and in control… but not she just felt like a stupid, big-titted whore who was being  _ fucked _ by cute young boy!

_ Cute? Cute!? _

The part of her mind that was still Chase - a large part, trapped inside this new, strange shell - rebelled at the thought of seeing Keegan, his arch enemy as cute. But his pleasant face, nice complexion, the way his reddish-brown hair fell over his eyes and ears in the midst of his thrusting, his slim body, his cute, round butt… the new female part of Chase was taking notice! 

Keegan was breathing harder. “Say ‘I’m Magical Princess Fujinami, I’m a stupid big tits cow from a shitty anime, and I love getting fucked while I make a stupid retard face!” Keegan ordered, still plowing away at those huge tits. They piled up underneath him as he pressed down and then bounced back up to a roughly round shape when he withdrew, repeating the process over and over to the sound of his smooth, hairless pelvis hammering down -  _ plap, plap, plap! _

Chastity squinted more tears out of her eyes and turned her head sideways in denial. “N-no! No, not that!”

Keegan slapped her. Chastity’s mind collapsed into utter submission as her stung cheek began to redden and blush. “I’m… Magical Princess Fujinami!” Chastity warbled, her eyes unfocused and staring at the ceiling. “I’m a… a stupid big-tits cow! I love getting fucked! Please look at my stupid retard face while my cow tits get raped!” She was babbling, saying whatever she thought Keegan might like to hear. As Keegan’s thrusts picked up speed, Chastity crossed her eyes and took on the most brainless, eye-rolling bimbo look she could, making double peace signs, crying out as the heat in her chest seemed like it would reach the point of burning up. “Pleeeease cum in my tit-pusssyyyyyyyy!”

Keegan buried his cock between her huge jello-mounds, almost balancing on them, surfing on them like waves while he gritted his teeth.The sound of his cock firing off deep into Chastity’s cleavage was audible to both of them. Spluuuuuurg. Spluuuuuuurt. Splllllllllrththt! Big, chunky ropes of semen being blasted into the tight space and filling it completely; muffled by the sheer volume of her breast flesh, so it sounded  _ low _ and  _ nasty _ and  _ thick _ , like a clogged drain. Keegan let out a hiss of breath with each shot and Chastity peeped along with him. She could feel the heat and weight of all that semen!

When Keegan finally subsided, after pumping nearly a dozen thick, gooey ropes of semen into Chastity’s cleavage, he disengaged himself, drawing his cock from the shameful paizuri by scooting backward. He released Chastity’s tits, moving his hands away. They fell back to a resting position, sliding to the sides in their risque keyhole costume and revealing a lattice of thick cum bridging the gap between them, like pulling apart a grilled-cheese sandwich. Chastity’s cleavage was totally plastered with cum, as if some sort of sperm bomb had been detonated.

“You took a lot of cum in your tit-pussy,” Keegan taunted. “Maybe you can start a new club - The Titfucker Club. Invite every virgin in school and have them bust a nut into your tits.” Chastity only whimpered, and Keegan slid rose up and then threw her shapely, curvy thigh to the side so he could settle between her legs, on his knees. “Wow!” he exclaimed, still with that same teasing voice. “You’re totally soaked down here, too! I guess you like this, huh?”

Chastity whimpered again, and Keegan brought a hand down and stroked her pussy mound through her white princess panties, panties that had grown translucent with wetness. Seconds later, though her gasping moans, he was pulling them down her thighs. “You used to be all thin but look at your thighs now,” Keegan mused. “And your fat pussy too. Your pussy sticks out so much I can cup it in my hand!” He proceeded to do just that, rubbing Chastity’s plump, protruding veneris mons and squeezing it like a plush toy, effortlessly finding her clit and giving it a thumb rotation. Chastity responding by bucking her hips helplessly… and Keegan knee-walked closer in, laying his long, fat penis on top of her pussy, showing how far it would penetrate if he entered her, grinding his piss-pipe against her throbbing nub. Even though he was younger and smaller, his cock reached all the way past the creamy divot of Chastity’s belly-button… and she craned her head up and looked down the barrel of that turgid device with wide-eyed fear.

“You’ve always been too uptight,” Keegan lectured. “I think what you need is a baby to take care of. Then maybe you can think of someone besides yourself.”

“W-what!?” Chastity gasped. “No-”

But she was cut off by another back arching, head-tossing spasm of pleasure as Keegan pulled his hips back and rubbed his cocktip up and down the furrow of her labia, mashing and separating that pussy meat with his girthy knob, and beginning to slide it inside. Chastity reached out in a gesture of negation… but it was too late. Keegan used all his strength to stack Chastity’s legs up in the crook of his elbows, lock his knees over her thighs, and drive into her with a degrading, breeding, impregnating, womb-fucking  _ mating press! _

“Uwwauauauagh!” Chastity moaned, eyelids fluttering. For the first time she felt the new parts she had inside her, new passages, channels, receptacles. Where once she’d had a penis, she now had a pussy… and her education in how it felt to have it ravished by a boy’s huge cock was happening quickly. That sensation of being filled, that pressure, that abrasion of her lewd, wet, sloppy walls on his long shaft… it was so  _ nasty _ and yet so fulfilling! And beyond that wet passage, so sopping and soaked as to be embarrassing, there was something else - a throbbing place where a baby might grow, and too little balls of heat that were being driven into a reproductive frenzy by Keegan’s alpha male dominance. Chastity could almost visualize it. She was dropping eggs like a bitch! Her womb was kissing and sucking on the tip of Keegan’s long, hot dick, wanting that impregnating, baby making seed!

As he pinned her legs back and plowed as deep as he could, spearing into her freshly-formed womb, Chastity came like a fireball. Her eyes crossed and rolled back again, her tongue lolled out with disgraceful, invalid spasms. Drool slid from the corner of her mouth. A hot blast of lube sprayed out from the seal her soaked pussy made around Keegan’s heavy shaft, soaking both of their thighs. And the sounds she made were not male or female, but animal… groaning, grunting, howling noises as the most soul-destroying orgasm of her life rattled through her spine.

Instinctively, her legs clamped together around Keegan’s back and hugged his cute, thrusting butt as he plowed into her with deep, thrusts, not withdrawing, just using the last three inches of his big cock to pummel her womb with rapid-fire strokes.

And she  _ wanted _ it. The former Chase, now Chastity, was in utter ecstasy and she wanted that  _ load _ . She wanted the load of the boy who had outsmarted and outflanked and defeated her and reduced her to quivering rubble. She wanted his superior, gorgeous, reddish-brown-haired baby! The part of her that was horrified at what she had become was overwhelmed by the part that reveled in the pleasure and the simplicity of being a  _ bitch _ and succumbing to a stronger force!

“Get pregnant, Chase, you fucking stupid cow!” Keegan hissed, and his pummeling strokes, battering her womb in delicious ways, began to gain urgency and speed. He produced the same sound as before when he came - the boy was so virile, Chastity realized, such a stud, and this thought, which would have been alien only minutes before, seemed right at home - blowing a huge, soupy load of thick nut directly into Chastity’s spasming baby bag. Her belly even bulged a little at the sheer volume of cum flying from Keegan’s dick; and the boy even looked cute and vulnerable for a second in the extremity of his orgasm, clinging to her legs and thighs, eyes squinted shut, biting his lip as he emptied himself. Both of them could hear the gurgling, spewing sound as he filled her up and made her womb ache with pressure.

When Keegan pulled out, finally spent after shooting two enormous loads, he scooted back against the table, catching his breath. His youthful body was covered in sweat; his hair plastered to his neck from the exertion. He had an immense look of satisfaction on his face,

Chastity, well-fucked and used, simply stared at the ceiling, laying covered in cum with her princess skirt thrown up over her belly and her tits plastered with semen. Her cheap royal sceptre lay discarded just feet away. 

The question “How do I change back? How do I become male again?” was on her lips… but she did not ask it. 

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Stop hogging dick-sama!” Chastity complained, shouldering up against Rosie as they nuzzled against Keegan’s cock. The boy was laying back on his bed, eyes closed, listening to music, totally naked, while two women, both with enormous tits and thick asses, grousled with each other about their role in his satisfaction. “I want to suck dick-sama!” She leaned in and began to slurp and fellate one of Keegan’s big balls; Rosie, nudged off the main shaft, consented herself with slurping the opposite testicle.

The two women alternately gave Keegan smoldering glances and flashed venomous, competitive eyes at each other. “Mmm, your cock is so amazing,” Chastity cooed, licking that big, swollen nut. “I just want to eat nothing but your semen!”

Rosie, heavily pregnant and ready to drop her kid seemingly at any moment, was on her hands and knees on the mattress with her huge, degrading preggo belly slung underneath. Her massive, pale tits had grown to even larger proportions and were swollen with milk, hanging down all the way to the mattress. She glared at Chastity and then punched her in the shoulder. “Nuh-uh! Keegan’s cum is all mine! I want to drink it all so the baby will grow big and strong!”

“Keegan-sama would much rather feed  _ me  _ his cum! His huge load got me pregnant for sure, you’ll see!” Chastity objected, and both of them had ceased their ball licking to argue. Rosie responded by punching her in the shoulder, drawing a cry of pain. It seemed that even in their new forms, Rosie and Chastity were recreating their old dynamic from their high school days.

“Stop fighting, you two,” Keegan chided, looking up with a stern face. “And get your tongues up my ass.”

Both of their faces turned immediately to rapturous worship. “O-of course my beautiful amazing master!” Chastity said, and used a hand to pin her purple hair back over her ear before lifting Keegan’s thighs and but up so she could slide her tongue against his inner thigh and start rimming his asshole. 

But Rosie quickly barged her face in as well. “Thank you!” she moaned, her eyes glassy with worship. “I love licking and sucking your asshole so much!” She proceeded to kiss and lick the opposite supple cheek and inner thigh, before sliding her long tongue up Keegan’s asshole as well, entwining with Chastity’s as they knelt on the bed, holding him up and spreading him, making lewd slurping noises as they cleaned him out. They took turns sealing their lips over his asshole and sucking it as if they were sucking a cock; talking constantly about how much they loved the taste of his ass, that he could sit on their faces any time, and they would love for him to use them as his personal toilets. Chastity claimed she would be a much better toilet than Rosie. The raven-haired ex-bully predictably disagreed.

They were propping him up to get a better angle; Keegan’s cock was leaking all over his chest, and his head was getting a bit dizzy from all the blood rushing to it, but he didn’t mind. After he let them service his asshole for fifteen or twenty minutes, he planned to fuck the both of them… after making them engage in a blowjob competition for first dibs.

“Your asshole tastes so good,” Rosie cooed, and then buried her face in Keegan’s undercarriage and scraped her tongue around what seemed like four inches deep in his moist, musky bowels.

Chastity pouted. “Rosie was hogging your cock before and now she’s being selfish again!” she objected. “We were meant to share! I want to lick your ass as well!”   


Keegan shrugged, sighed with contentment and put his hands behind his head. The girls rivalry would sort itself out… and it would be fun to watch. This truly was the life.


End file.
